Izuku the Angel
by ArnoldStroong
Summary: Izuku has a quirk, at least He thinks. At this point he's not sure about it. Bakugo swears that Izuku does, but it was such a long time ago, he doesn't think so himself. So how could he possibly be a hero like this? Well He asks All Might in a chance meeting, who shoots him down harder than any of his smashes. How Could anybody be a hero like this, much less earn the title angel.
1. Chapter 1: Are you hurt?

**Hey, it's ya boi, Now the title and description probably wouldn't get the point across so here:**

 **Izuku has a quirk, but It's not very conventional and has trouble with activating it, and normally seen as quirkless, but with help of friends and dire circumstances he can. But contrary to what his peers think, he is no angel. In fact, he might just blow his whole career if He lets his secrets out. Also, Bakugou is nice to him.**

 **This story was Inspired by** _ **The Fafnir Knight**_ **by Lord XG3**

 **Also, We'll see how long we can go without having to turn the rating to M.**

 **All characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter 1: Are you hurt?**

"So you want to know how I became a hero? Well, I always wanted to be a hero, my whole life. People normally think that when you leave high school is when your career as a hero starts, but I think It's before that, I think it starts at the beginning, and not the start of high school either, I think it's the point where you first see a hero, or when you have your first time saving someone. Like for pro hero Pinky, when she saved her fellow students from a villain, or pro hero Grenadier who-" a man says and is cut off

There's silence for a moment

"My relationship with Kacchan? Well, I've known him my whole life, as long as I can remember. In fact, He's the reason I'm here today, for several reasons."

Another silence.

"Why? Well, I could tell you several different reasons, but I guess that I should start from the beginning, I remember it clear as day. It all started with a fall and a flight to U.A:"

 **The Angel**

We, Me and my mom, were visiting the doctor, who had already taken X-Rays of me and was displaying them on the board.

"All the other kids in his class have gotten their quirks, but Izuku here hasn't, is there something-" Inko says

"Oh, no, by all means he has a quirk, as you can see here, So the quirk very well could have manifested. It's probably some very odd quirk that will take a lot of time to find out what it is, what are your and the father's quirk?"

"Well, I can pull small objects towards me, and his father has metal wings."

"Hmm I see, If I had to guess he has either your quirk, or can pull metal objects to him. Even then, his quirk may manifest in an unconventional way or if he's feeling a certain way."

At the time I had no Idea what the conversation was about, but all I could pull out of it was that I had a quirk! And that was enough for me. I could be a hero! When we got back, I was pumped, but Now I know, that at that time, with what it was thought at the time, there was no possible way I could be a hero. But fortunately for me, that's not the end.

A couple days later I would Meet up with Kacchan and some of our friends

In the park, we traveled a little far into the woods with Young Bakugou in the lead.

"Forward March!" He yelled in the tone that a leader would use to rally their troops.

"Wow! You're so cool Kacchan!" I exclaimed

"I know, We're all cool!" he said

He really believed it too, He knew that they would all stick together until the end.

"Once Izuku Gets his quirk, We'll be unstoppable!"

"Yeah!" we all cheered. It always makes me happy whenever kacchan was excited for me, it felt like a great honor. We marched a little farther until they came across a little land bridge, no farther than fifteen feet, but It was pretty high up above the stream, which was fast and had jagged rocks below the water. An adult could be swept up if they're not careful.

"Show No fear!" Kacchan said encouragingly and pressed on over the land bridge. At the apex of the bridge Bakugou turned around and jumped in the air.

"It's All-" before he could Finish, He misjudged his jump and his right foot slid off the edge, Dragging the rest of his body with him. Now, I had no idea what he was doing. I followed the falling blonde, who had realized his mistake and was trying to break his fall by putting his arms out in front of him. I closed the gap between us almost instantly and without hesitation, I almost dove off the bridge and grabbed onto the collar of Kacchan's shirt. I see in the reflection of the water and our shadows that there was a flash of light, just white light. I don't remember anyone in our group who could emit light like that, except maybe Kacchan. I don't feel my feet on the ground, and nobody grabbed me.

"A-Are you hurt?" I ask Kacchan, slightly afraid that he is.

"No, I'm Great! How did you- WOAH!" Kacchan looks bewildered and excited.

"COOL!"

"Wha-" I look behind me to find a wing, or rather two wings, pure white that seem to be shining pure white light. They're flapping lightly, but the flaps are powerful.

"You have wings!" Kacchan exclaims.

"I-I do." after I say that they started to stop their rhythmic flapping and became more erratic.

"Woah- what are you doing?!" Kacchan yelled.

"I-I don't know!"

":Control your wings!"

"How?!" before he can respond we fall and plunge into the water. I almost passed out from the sudden change of temperature from a hot summer day to the cold river, but I managed to stay conscious and reach the surface. I gasp for air and flail around in the water. Kacchan rises up next to me a moment later and grabs onto my wing.

"What are we going to do?!"

"I don't know! We're going to die!"

"No we're not, Just calm down, I think there's a waterfall down here-"

"That makes it worse!"

"Not for us, I want you to spread your wings like a bird, and not flap them. We can glide safely, I think." I can feel my wings wildly splashing at water, not knowing what to do.

"Wow! You're smart! But how will you get down safely?"

"I'll grab onto your hands, You'll hold me up and we'll be safe."

"Ok, How can I hold On, my hands are wet."

"Just hold tight, It's our only choice!" I grab his left and right hand, I can see the part where the water will drop off, It's really close to us.

"Ready?" Kacchan asks.

"Yeah!" We reach the edge and drop off. We're in free fall for a moment, I can't open my wings. The only things we can hear is the water at the bottom, a hundred and fifty feet below us. I close my eyes and try to open my wings, Holding on to Kacchan's hands tightly. I feel like I'm falling one second and the next, I feel like I'm moving forward. I slowly open my eyes and find that the ground beneath us seems to be moving, and it's not getting closer fast. I look ahead and see the city of Musutafu in front of us, getting closer. I look down to see that Kacchan is hanging by his hands from mine. He opens his eyes as well, to find that we're not dead.

"WOAH!" he yells. He kicks the air and yells:

"This is awesome! Yeah!"

I don't dare to look at my wings again, I might lose control.

It occurs to me how odd of a sight it must be, two kids holding each other while one of them is screaming and shouting. Not to mention one of them has wings.

It feels great, even though we're only gliding, we're flying. That's not something a human was meant to do. Even with a quirk.

"Your quirk is so cool!" I smile and look ahead again, We're closer to the ground now, The trees have completely cleared and it's all grass now.

We fly for what seems like hours, and my grip doesn't seem to be letting up.

"We're going to land!" Kacchan said.

I look and see where we're landing. We're landing at U.A. Cool!

We approach the ground and Kacchan says.

"How are we going to land?"

"I think when your feet touch the ground you roll, I've seen that in movies it seems to work." I tell him

"Ok, Let's try it."

We're about a yard from the ground and descending fast. Kacchan puts his feet forward and prepares to land.

"Ok, Drop me!" I do and watch him roll a few times and sit down on his butt. He's slightly dizzy. I don't think about how I'll land though, and I cover my face with my arms. I crash into a hedge and and get stuck in it. I feel a little bit lighter after that, though.

"Izuku!" I hear kacchan yell.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Your wings!" As he says that, an alarm goes off and says:

"Unauthorized personnel on School grounds!"

"Oh-" I hear Kacchan say, but he's interrupted by a voice.

"Well aren't you two troublemakers in trouble." I hear a low voice say. I am grabbed from the back of my shirt and am lifted out of the bush. I'm turned around to see a really serious looking man with a wicked haircut, dyed red and wearing a red jacket. He looks really familiar. I look behind me to see that my wings are gone, somehow.

"How did you two even get in here?" he asks.

"We-" I start

"You know what, save it. Let's take you to the principal."

"But-" Kacchan says before he's interrupted with a look from the man.

"Let's go."

We're taken inside the building, where there's long halls and giant doors. He's put me on his shoulder and Kacchan is being held by his shirt, his arms and legs dangling. He walks swiftly for someone who's carrying two people.

"Put me down!" Kacchan says

"Nope." he says.

"Now!"

He ignores him and keeps walking until we reach a door. He knocks with his foot and a voice on the other side says:

"Enter!"

He does so, and says:

"I got the intruders right here."

"Children? How unexpected!" he said

I can't see him, I'm facing the door, but the principal has a rather high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, I have no idea how they could have gotten in."

"Well leave them here and resume to your teaching duties."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now shoo."

The man puts us down and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. I turn around and look at the room. It's got a rather large desk and several pictures and posters hanging around. As well as a trophy case. But the thing that has me really off guard is the principal himself. He appears to be a mouse-dog-bear thing. His face seems kind of furry and without flaw. He sits at the desk and says:

"Why hello why don't you two have a seat." he said, and we did.

"Now, if you would care to tell me how you got here, we could have you home in no time." he says cheerily while reaching into his desk. He pulls out two suckers and hands them to us. We decide to pocket them for now and Kacchan says:

"We flew in." The principal raises an eyebrow and sips on some tea.

"How?"

We tell him the story from the start, how we were playing in the forest to when Kacchan fell in the river to our flight.

"Interesting, now, you have wings child?"

"I-I think."

"So a quirk that gives you wings whenever you need them. And the feathers didn't even get wet in the rain. Interesting." he says to himself.

"Sounds about right!" Kacchan says.

"Now, do you two plan on being heroes?" he asks us.

"Yes!" We respond in unison.

"Well, that's good! U.A is probably the best place to become a hero! It's where All might went, After all!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! All the most prestigious heroes have attended here!"

"Wow." I said

"Now, let me give you two something." he reaches into his desk again and pulls out two round pieces of red metal.

"These are U.A pendants, they're incredibly rare to have, you have to do something that U.A recognizes as heroic or amazing as students, not even All Might has one."

"Woah." Kacchan says, amazed.

"But we're not students." I say.

"Not yet, no but If you two were to become heroes, I believe you would be great heroes if you come to U.A. I want to see you two in class 1A in exactly ten years, they you will really earn those pendants."

I look at the pendant in my hand, on one side it says U.A, and on the other side it says: 'True Hero'

"Now, I do believe your parents are on their way, so let me take you two to the front gates." He gets off the chair and disappears behind the desk to emerge a few seconds later walking towards the door.

"Come." he states. He's a little bit shorter than me. We get off our chairs and follow him. We go through the maze of a school and end up at the front gate.

"Remember children, ten years comes and goes in an instant, Try your hardest!" he says as he leaves back into the building.

"Hey Izuku."

"Hmm?"

"Let's meet at Dagobah beach tomorrow at sunset, Bring some things with you, I have an Idea."

"What is it?"

"It's-"

"Katsuki!"

"Izuku!" I hear two voices say, my mom's and Kacchan's.

"I'll tell you later." he says with a smirk.

The two mothers embraced their children before heavily scolding them about what they did and how worried they were when they received that phone call.

When me and Mom got home mom told Me:

"Your cousin Hawks is going to be here in two days, He'll be staying with us for a little while, a couple days."

"Okay."

"Now, Go to sleep, It's late."

"Alright, Goodnight!"

"Goodnight my little hero."

The next day at sunset, Kacchan and I met up at Dagobah beach, I brought a few things with me, a limited edition All might statue and the Pendant from yesterday.

"So what are we doing?"

"We're making a time capsule." he states.

"A what?" I've never heard of this term before.

"A time capsule, It's a thing Americans like to do. They Put some things in an airtight box and bury it somewhere, and years later they dig it up again and reminisce with what's in there."

"Wow, you know a lot."

"Yeah, I thought of this when the principal said to see us in our class in ten years."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah, but, It's ten years for us to train to become Heroes!"

"That's right, we'll be heroes."

"Now, let's put some stuff in this box." And we do, the pendants, posters, My statue, Kacchan's toy grenade, we even put the suckers the principal gave us in there."

"Do you think they'll stay good?" I ask.

"Maybe, I guess we'll find out in ten years." he says.

We decide to bury it twenty steps from the concrete, alongside the part where the dirt ends and the sand begins. It takes some time, but we dig out about four feet of dirt and sand and put the time capsule in it. We fill the hole back up and write down where it is on a piece of paper. We say goodbye to the capsule and go back home.

"And for ten years I completely forgot about it. Looking back on it, I'm glad I did, and that we were able to do that. For a decade, I wasn't able to open my wings, no matter how hard I tried or what I tried, they wouldn't open. I know now what it was. That at that moment that Kacchan fell off the bridge- I felt something. A strong need to protect him, to save him. And Throughout the entirety of our flight I felt that. Now, this needed to happen twice in order for me permanently earn my wings. Shortly after that, Kacchan started calling me _'Tenshi'_ which is quite appropriate for my quirk."

There's a silence

"Yes, earn. That's what I think at least. They weren't granted to me, They needed to be earned by a trial, what that trial was, well It lasted the ten-year gap in the opening of my wings. I didn't even know the trial occurred until quite recently."

Another silence.

"Well, to answer that, I'd need to skip to the part where it actually happened. Or rather the day before."

 **That's it for Chapter 1! I really had a good time writing this one. I originally tried to write this in the third person, but I found it way too cringy. I guess I should work on that.**

 **Criticism is very appreciated!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: You needed Help!

**So on January 20th at about 8:40 I woke up, made some coffee and spat it out when I saw my Email was full of follows and favorites. I just have to say thank you for that 3 this fandom is awesome.**

 **All Characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter 2: You needed help!**

"Now, the decade in between the times my wings opened was hard for me. Nobody believed it actually happened. There wasn't any footage of it and it seemed that Kacchan was the only one to remember what happened. I personally thought it was a dream; but never thought much about how Kacchan swore on his life it actually happened."

A silence.

"Patience is a virtue. I should know I do guess I should get on with it, though."

 **The Angel**

I wake up to my alarm clock beeping on my nightstand. I turn it off and get out of bed. I do my normal morning routine. I put on my uniform and eat some breakfast.

"Goodbye Izuku! Have a good day!" Mom told me.

"Y-Yeah I will." I tell her and leave. My normal commute to school consists of a short walk and a ride on the train.

During my walk, There happens to be a villain across my path. Now, I have a hobby of writing down everything I know and observe from villains and heroes. No hero has arrived on scene yet, although he seems to just be some purse snatcher from what I hear from the guy next to me whose has star-like ears, you know what? He looks like a rejected Teletubby. I take out my notebook and start writing.

"The criminal looks like he has a gigantification quirk, It might also transform his appearance entirely, seeing as he has a mouse-like look. Also his pants and shirt grew with him, meaning he has somebody who supplied him with materials to accompany his quirk. No retailer would supply someone for a quirk like that, Maybe their undergarments, in case their quirk went rouge. He also seems as if he has really sharp claws, that very well could be a mutant-type quirk. Although, it is quite rare for someone to have a mutant and some other type." I mutter to myself.

Teletubby looks at me and looks back at the scene.

I look over to my left and see a figure on top of the coming train, which is slowing down. It's a hero, and I can tell just from the colors that it's Kamui woods, the wooded hero. As the train comes to a stop, He says something unintelligible from where I am, but I think I get the gist, he's a criminal and Kamui will stop him. There is one thing though, he yells:

"Lacquered Chain prison!"

"This move is where he extends his arm and wooden tendrils wrap the assailant(s), for one, It's pretty effective if it lands, depending on the binded's quirk. But for one, It's extremely slow, for a move meant to bind people. Not to mention that he yells what he's about to do. Most people would just dodge. But with someone with a quirk like that, once it's wrapped his arm, he could effortlessly toss him into the stratosphere. Kamui is trying too desperately to stay popular. Weakness: Speed." I write this down in my notebook and underline 'Speed' boldly.

"You know a lot about heroes, huh kid?" Teletubby tells me.

"I know a few things, yeah." I tell him.

"You planning on becoming a hero?"

"Oh, me no. I don't even have a quirk, I'm planning on being a support item creator."

I generally tell people this lie, it would sound like I'm crazy if I said that I think I have a quirk, But I don't know for sure.

"Oh, well, that's good, not the quirk part, but the support. My son is going into support. He thought it was embarrassing at first, but as I say: You're saving the people who save people."

I take a look at him and look back at the scene and see that the villain is trying to block the binding, but before the tendrils reach him, I hear a woman yell:

"Canyon Cannon!" said woman flies overhead and crashes with the criminal, feet first. I cringe a little bit, It's a really solid hit that would suck to get hit by.

"It looks like I've arrived in time!" she says.

"Mt. Lady: she's a hero with a gigantification quirk. It doesn't seem like she can choose what size she grows into, though. She's only been seen in two sizes. Her special move canyon cannon consists of a simple barrel kick, but the way it's executed is extremely complicated. She starts with gaining momentum in her normal size, and once at top speed, she activates her quirk whilst jumping off the ground with her left foot, gaining the height required to launch herself at the target, while she's growing she does a complete turn in air to stabilize herself and get her feet towards the target. All this while trying not to miss or smack her hand into a nearby building. Although she seems very powerful, she does have one glaring weakness: Small spaces." I write this down in my notebook and again, I underline 'Small spaces.' I look at my watch and realize that I'll be late if I stay any longer. I start to jog towards the school as Mt. Lady says:

"Glad I could be of ASSistance!"

When I arrive, I walk onto the grounds and am immediately slammed by an unseen force.

"How's it going!?" I hear Kacchan say.

"Hey, I'm good." I say quietly.

"How did you do on the exams?" he asks me

"I don't know yet, I haven't looked at it yet let's see."

"I got third in the whole school."

My eyes widen and I look at him.

"Really?"

A smirk grows across his face and he gets that trademarked smug look.

"Yep. Just behind those guys who are trying to become nuclear physicists."

"Yeah there was no way around them. DId you see mine on there?"

"Nah, I only looked at mine. Let's see yours." We walk through the front doors and towards the wall where scores are posted. I take a quick look for my name to find that I'm 5th overall, which is not bad considering I haven't studied recently. I've been taking notes on heroes and villains recently noting out weaknesses and such. I've basically given up on being a hero. I've opted to try for the support course at U.A, I could do some good there.

"Ayy, that's pretty good."

"Not nearly as good you, You're definitely going to be a hero at this rate."

"Yeah, If we can get you to fly again you could be too." he says.

I say nothing.

"I swear, Tenshi. Wings of an Angel."

I sigh and say:

"We should get to class, I'll see you at the end of the day."

"Hey, don't ignore me."

I start to walk away and wave to Kacchan, heading off to my first class.

It's the end of the semester, so starting tomorrow we have a break for a little while so classes are telling us what's to be of the next semester. In my opinion, gym is the worst class of the day for me. Now, we're not allowed to use our quirks, but Most people's quirks allow them to stay in rather good shape, I'm arguably the slowest, weakest person in the class. Today, we had to run a mile, which was no easy feat for me, I was dying by the end of it. The last class of the day, english, is the easiest for me, It's almost a second language to me.

"Okay class, so It's time to apply for what you all want to do with the rest of your lives, who am I kidding I know you all want to apply for the hero course!" the teacher yells, tossing the papers he was going to pass out in the air.

"On top of that I know you all want to go to U.A!"

The students all activate their quirks, one guy pulls his eyeballs out of his head. Talk about a useless quirk.

"Hey now, You all know, that you can't use your quirks in school!"

"Except for Deku over there, he'd be better going business!" says one student. The class erupts into laughter and they point at me. I hang my head low and Kacchan, whose feet are on the desk says:

"You know-" The class falls silent. Kacchan has a reputation around the school for being the most intimidating person in the school, a room normally falls silent when he speaks.

"I could count on one hand the amount of people in this school that have a chance at getting into the U.A course, and Tenshi here would get in there before any of you oafs."

Nobody says anything, and Kacchan doesn't look back.

"Okay, anyways, you should all fill out this form, It'll be vital for your future."

When I get my form, I fill it out most of the way and the bell rings.

"You can take this home with you and turn it back in after the break, think wisely, after all, it is your future." the teacher reminds us and leaves the room, along with most of the students. I stay in for a little longer, looking to fill out my form. Kacchan approaches me and says:

"You know, Tenshi, you need to man up and defend yourself."

"Yeah, I know, it's just hard to, everybody in the room could beat me up if I slip up."

"They could, but will you let them?" I think about that for a moment, unable to come up with something to say.

"Anyways, Me and some friends are coming to the arcade, wanna come?"

"Oh, no. I'm good. I'm going to the department store after this, so I can't."

"Alright then, I'll see you around, Tenshi."

"See you Kacchan." he walks out and leaves me alone in the classroom.

I'm walking to the department store, notebook in hand.

"I'll need some sort of storage, as well as a way to have all the fuel be lit and released without destroying the storage…" I say to myself. I'm approaching an overpass, which I go under to get to the department store.

"As well as the lighting mechanism. That really could be anything. It'll need to fit like a glove. I need a collecting mechanism as well as a way to collect it whilst him still being able to use his quirk." As I'm under the overpass, I hear a manhole cover open and clang on the floor.

"Why it's my lucky day, a medium sized disguise." a creepy voice behind me says.

I turn back to see a giant green mess of slime, with teeth, eyes and a pair of jeans. I don't even have time before it grabs me and starts to consume me. It's forcing it's slime down my throat and into my lungs, It burns, I want to scream but I can't.

"Stop struggling kid, It'll only hurt for about forty-five seconds."

I try to grab at it, to no avail.

"You can't grab me, I'm liquid! I never thought He'd be in this town."

I keep struggling. The liquid is pouring into my nostrils now, and into my sinuses. It burns even more.

"Thanks for this kid, you're my _hero_." he says in a mocking tone

' _So this is what it's like to die_.' I think to myself as my vision fades. Before I slip into unconsciousness, I hear a very familiar voice say:

"Do not worry. Why? Because I am here!"

The last thing I feel is sudden extreme wind and a falling sensation.

I open my eyes to see a clear sky, with few clouds. It's almost sunset, with colors filling the sky. I'm lying on a grass, it's really comfortable. The first thing I think is: _this is a dream._ I force myself to sit up to find that I'm unnervingly close to a cliff. I look over the edge to find that About a mile below is grassy plains, that seem to extend forever.

"This is a really beautiful place." I hear myself say. I immediately jump, since I said nothing and turn around to see a figure that looks exactly like me. Or, it would if it wasn't pure, white, light. All I could make out was my build and my hair, which was also pure light. It's leaning up against a lone tree on this cliff.

"I'm glad that I spend most of my time here, Dying here wouldn't be so bad." he says. He sits down next to me and looks at me.

"Something important is about to happen, I can feel it, don't mess it up."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself, I'm your quirk."

"What?" I ask, very skeptical.

"Your quirk, or at least some sort of mental manifestation of it."

"Ok, and my quirk is to talk to myself?"

"What? No. that's lame."

"Okay then. Where are we?"

"This is your mind." he says whilst pointing out to the plains below.

"Wow, it's…"

"Big."

"Yeah. Now about you being my quirk…"

"Yes, I am. Most people have some sort of vision of their quirk in their mind. Almost all of them never get to meet it, though."

"Why's that?"

"Well, they always know that their quirk is there. So they never need to." he explains to me.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that people who know their quirk is there, never need to confirm that it is there, thus they never meet their quirk."

"That sounds… Confusing."

"It kind of is. But the people who don't know their quirk exists, normally meet it, to acknowledge it's there and maybe use it."

"Oh, I guess that makes more sense now… so what is My quirk?"

"Well, I don't name myself. Why don't you name me?"

"Well, I should know what you do before I can definitively name you."

"Well, you need to find that out for yourself."

"How do I do that?"

He rises and I do the same, stepping closer to the edge.

"I told you a minute ago, something important is about to happen, maybe you'll find out after that. If you don't mess it up."

"Okay, but wh-" before I finish, I feel a kick to my back and I'm falling off the cliff, descending a a rate that seems too fast.

"Figure it out!" he calls to me. I turn around mid-air and find that the ground is super close. I cover my face and close my eyes tightly, preparing for impact.

I awaken to light taps being rapidly smacked at my face.

"Wh-Wha." I manage

"I thank god! I thought I nearly killed you! HaHa Ha!" I hear the voice say

I open my eyes to be met with a tall and blonde man, who is very muscular.

"A-Are you-" My eyes widen

"Yes! I am the number one hero! All Might!" he poses and flexes his arms.

"Ah-Ah." I look around and spot my notebook.

"My notebook! A signature!" I clamber for it and open it to find that his signature is already written in it. Spanning across two pages and written boldly.

"O-Oh! Thank you so much!" I say, bowing profusely.

"No problem kid, now I've got to go. Have a good Day!" He's about to jump, I have something to ask him, so I did the stupidest thing possible. I grabbed onto him.

We went 0-70 in about half a second, leaving me flailing in the wind.  
"What are you doing!?" he yells

"Let Go!" he tells me

"I can't I'd Die!" I fire back

"Fair Point!" he says as we fly across the city.

We land on top of a building, where All might lets me get off him.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but that was way too dangerous young man!"

I look at the ground and say:

"I-I'm sorry sir, I just had a question to ask you. Could someone like me be a hero? That may sound strange at first, but For my whole life I've been told that I have a quirk, but I've never been able to activate it. I don't even know what it is. I'm at the point where I don't know If I really do have a quirk or not. I know there's the police force, and I decided to be realistic about my life and maybe be a support item creator, but my best friend told me that he's seen my quirk with his own eyes, and that it's worthy to become a hero with. The thing is, I don't remember this event, no matter how many times he tells me. I guess I'm saying that I want to be a hero, but I don't even know If I have a quirk." I finish and look up to find something that almost makes me scream. A skeletal figure with skin and blue eyes where All might was.

"A-All might?!"

He sighs and says:

"Yes, this is my true form, although I must urge you not to tell anybody about this, it would cause quite the panic." he says as he walks towards the door off the roof. He puts his hand on the doorknob and says:

"About your question, I'd say to give up. Crazy people shouldn't be saving people or making gear that would be saving people. I don't think even the police force would be good for you. Heroing isn't for everybody, kid." he walks through the door and closes it.

I wasn't ready for something like that, especially from All might. His attitude about people being heroes was- if you've got the heart and the will, you can be a hero. I'm stunned. I stand on that roof for about ten minutes, thinking about those words. I wonder if that's how it feels to get hit with one of All might's smashes. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear an explosion behind me. For a split second, I'm excited, I can get some more analysis. Those feelings melt away just as fast as they came, remembering All Might's words.

"Give up." I repeated. I walked into the building, and left. Making sure I don't go towards the explosion. I guess I should just go home, after what All Might told me, I really don't need to go to the department store. It's getting kinda late anyways.

"What should I do then?" I ask myself. I take out my phone to find that all the breaking news is about that explosion, I guess It would get a lot of attention, it being an explosion and all. Although, I swear I hear smaller, quieter explosions. I put in some headphones and listen to music on my way to the station. When I'm there, I have to wait for the next arrival, So I decide to check my phone. It seems like there's more info out about the explosions downtown. A headline says that s student of a nearby school was captured…

By a slime villain. It occurs to me that it's my fault, I made him let go of two bottles in his pockets. FIlled with green slime. How could I be so stupid as to do that? Some poor student from my school was experiencing that horrible pain, because Why? I wanted to ask All Might a question, which answered, and destroyed my hopes and dreams. The article I'm looking at includes a picture. I open it up and see a street on fire, along with the slime monster and some kid in the pile of slime. I vaguely recognize the person and zoom in on the picture. It's a kid with Blonde hair and red eyes. It looks like…

Kacchan.

Without thinking, I put my phone in my pocket and bolted out of the station as fast as I could. How could I do this. The only person in my life who ever had any faith in me. And this is what I do to him?! I run down the street, faster than I have before, Bumping into people every now and then. There's a flash of light behind me, I hear the tearing of fabric, and I feel slightly heavier as well as a burning sensation between my shoulderblades. People blink their eyes and look at me, bewildered. I don't care about how I must look right now, I need to help Kacchan! I turn the corner, with difficulty following the smoke, It seems to be on the move. I keep running, my breath getting heavier, when my feet stop touching the ground altogether. I see that my shadow is just me, nothing is carrying me, and nobody threw me. I look to my left, to find a wing, a long pure white feathered wing, that seems to be glowing with white light. I look to my right to find another wing, just as big.

"Woah." is all I can say as they flap and I ascend, and pick up speed. I don't marvel at them for too long though, I still have to save Kacchan. I soar over buildings, with people looking up at me. I keep my arms to my sides, and my legs slightly bent, If I fall then I stand a chance at survival if I land on my legs. I try to focus on getting ahead of the monster, I have a plan. He's traveling rather quickly, but I'm faster in the sky. I get ahead of the monster, who is running in a rampage down the street, hasn't looked up yet and execute my plan.

I Ascend higher and make a backwards loop, during the loop, I shift my right wing slightly, to turn me around, and before I finish the loop, I tuck my wings back, forming a dive-bomb. With My current Trajectory, I would splatter about twenty feet in front of them, but about halfway down my descent, I slightly open my wings, to catch some air under them, and arc my trajectory so that I'll smash into the monster and tackle Kacchan out of him. From what I saw, It's easy to rip this villain apart.

I swoop in and Collide with Kacchan, Tackling him around his stomach, slicing the villain in half in the process. I quickly bring up my wings and form a protective shell around us, completely covering us both. My wings skid on the ground and I shout in pain, I feel every bit of it. The nerves sending all the pain to my brain.

Kacchan's face is about a foot from mine, and we're both breathing heavily.

"What the hell Tenshi." he says in between breaths.

"Y-You needed help." I say feebly.

Kacchan laughs and says:

"Thanks, Now, you got your wings back!"

"Yeah,Yeah, You-"

"This isn't a time for I-told-you-sos."

"RIght, he ought to be re-forming now." I say.

As if to prove my point, I feel a strike on my wings and a shout:

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?! I'll kill you!" He can't seem to get us though, his hits seemingly deflect off my wings.

"What are you?!" He roars

"What's our best plan here Tenshi?"

"Well, I would say running, but that won't work, I can't carry you, on my wings and he'd catch up."

"So it's a fight?"

"Yeah, I'll play defensively, you try to blow him away as hard and far as you can, he won't be able to reform quickly if you do."

He grins hearing this We'll legally be able to let loose. The strikes on my back keep coming, he knows that he needs one of us as a hostage if he has a chance at getting out of here.

"Let's do this." Kacchan says. I can't help but smile, getting Kacchan pumped is always a sight to behold. I roll over, lifting my left wing, in which Kacchan lifts his right arm and fires a large explosion, which pushes me away a little bit.

"AAAGHH!" the villain screams. Kacchan quickly gets to his feet and fires off another, weaker, explosion. The villain is pushed back and a few pieces were blown off him, but nothing too significant. He lashes out towards Kacchan, who I protect with my right wing, who immediately counterattacks with a flurry of weak explosions, but to the same effect, launches it further back and blows more chunks off. I see Mt. Lady behind it, struggle to reach us, due to her size. I don't think that the other Pros here will be able to help, either, Death arms, Kamui woods and a few others will do nothing. All Might won't be of any help, either, seeing as he's well that skeleton.

I rush the Villain, who grabs my wings and tries to restrain me, but I forcefully flap them harder than before, in which his arms are ripped of along with some of my uniform, and fly toward Kacchan, who propels himself with a series of explosions and puts one hand in the Monster's face, and lets loose a giant explosion, consuming the entirety of the monster.

"DIE BASTARD!" He yells at the monster.

I can feel the heat from about three feet away, and I barely contain my screams when I feel my wings get singed, not wanting to throw Kacchan off his rhythm. There's a huge smokescreen, I can't see anything.

"Did I get him?" he asks.

"I think-" Before I finish, I'm met with slime to the face, covering my mouth and eyes, I can still breathe, But I freak out.

Kacchan plunges his hand into something and Fires off another huge explosion, this time, upwards, in which, the slime on my face drops to the ground.

"Got him that time." he says.

I laugh at this, and fall to my knees, my left hand touching the ground.

"Hey, You Okay?"

"Agh, yeah I just hurt, that's all"

"Lemme help you up." he says and puts his arm under mine, helping me up and walk towards the crowd that's cheering. I see a flash from behind me and I feel lighter again. I think my wings disappeared again, but I don't care at this point anymore, I saved Kacchan, and that's what matters.

I got chewed out pretty hard by the pros, I also was congratulated, by managing to defeat a villain we were interviewed for a minute before Kacchan went off on the reporter when she described our actions as "Brash and stupid".

After we were looked at and had no injuries the heroes let us go on our way. We walked for a little while before I said:

"That was crazy."

"Yeah, it was, you even got your wings back!"

"Well, they're gone now."

"Try to get them back again, just kind of focus."

I'm doubtful, But I try it. I close my eyes and focus on the area between my shoulders. I start to feel heavier and Kacchan says:  
"Nice! You did it!" I open my eyes and find my wings are back, glowing lightly. The wingspan is about 15 feet, each wing is white and feathered.

I test it out a little bit and flap the wings, they lift me off slightly, and Kacchan seems to have been pushed by wind a little bit.

"That's awesome!"

I land again and my phone starts buzzing. It's a call from Hawks, he's probably calling to say something about our fight.

"Who is it?"

"Hawks, hold on." I answer the phone, and before I say anything I hear Hawks say:

"Are you two okay?"

"Uhh, yeah Hawks, we're fine."

"That's good, I want to talk to you, In person. Let's meet for dinner, bring that blonde with you, I've already told your mom, so just get over here. I'll send you an address, I'll be there in like, twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you there." he hangs up and I put my phone away.

"Kacchan, how would you feel about dinner? On hawks."

"That sounds pretty good, to be honest. I'm spent."

We make our way to the restaurant and find that Hawks is already there, eating. We approach and sit at the table he's at. He's wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt under. Not too different from his hero costume.

"Holy shit, you fight a villain or get attacked by a bear with a flamethrower?" he asks me as we sit. I take a look down to see my uniform is torn and singed in places.

"Might as well have been the latter."

"Anyways let's get down to what I wanted to say: what is it with this wing business?"

"Well, I just kind of got them."

"And they disappeared?"

"Well, yeah, but I can make them come back."

He raises an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he can, and he made them disappear again. I saw it."

"Well then, I just needed eyewitnesses. Now, let's enjoy this meal, shall we?" and we do. We talk about random things and Me and Hawks catch up a little bit. When we finish, Hawks says:

"Izuku, I want to test you tomorrow, I'll be at your place at ten, Bakugo, you can join if you want."

"I will, I want to see more on how Tenshi's quirk works."

"Also, here." Hawks tosses me a black bag with stuff in it."

"Uhh."

"I found your bag on the street, it was all torn up and no longer functioned."

"Well, thank you."

"Don't mention it, that's what family is for. Now, Remember, ten AM tomorrow."

"Right." he gets up and walks out. I'm pretty sure he's flying home.

Me and Kacchan walk out and say goodbye.

Once I'm home I go straight to my room and fly onto my bed. I'm exhausted. I take a look around and see all the All Might merchandise around.

"I should do some remodeling." I say to myself and I fall into sweet, dreamless sleep.

"I still have no Idea about the whole quirks being sentient thing. So don't ask me. This is still the beginning, be patient there's a lot that happens from that night to me being here today. The very next day, months of training would occur and I would slowly get stronger, and- you know what, I'll just tell you how I did that."

 **End chapter! That was a blast to write! Hope you enjoyed reading it. Also, I'm working on a villain Deku story, so If you're interested in that then keep an eye out in the next few days.**

 **Criticism is welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Oi, I'm back. Let's just pick it up right where we left off. Also, language will be a little bit more extreme, you know, cause Bakugo.**

 **Also, Updates will be quite a bit slower from here on out.**

 **All Characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Chapter 3: Training**

I wake up and open my eyes. I didn't get woken up by my alarm, so it's Sunday. I look over to my alarm clock and see that it's 7:34. I blink a few times and get up. I'm sure Kacchan will be here soon, he really likes my mom's cooking too. I guess I should do good on my decision to remodel a little bit, this room is way too All might. I start by taking down some of the posters, I only leave two All might posters up. I don't hate him. Not in the slightest. I just need to be realistic about who I should see as 'My hero'. Looking at it from how my quirk works, All Might's super strength shouldn't be something I should Look at. Seeing as to how Hawks is coming over, I think I should look closely as to how he fights, it would serve me better.

As far as I know, I can't telepathically control each of my individual feathers. That's how Hawks told me his quirk works, so if he's got all his feathers out doing things he can't just issue a mass command, he controls the actions of each of his feathers. It's quite amazing for someone so laid back to have his mind literally all over the place. I also take most of my All might action figures and put them in a box. I keep a couple of the really old ones, and tuck the rest away. I might sell them later, it ought to be some good money. When I'm done, My room is almost unrecognizable, without All Might wall to wall. I take another look at the Alarm clock to see it's 8:00 I walk out and see that my mother is making breakfast.

"Good morning mom!"

"Oh Izuku you're up! How did you sleep?" I don't think she knows about the incident yesterday, and I really shouldn't tell her, I don't think her heart could take it.

"Pretty good, By the way, Hawks and Bakugo should be here soon, Hawks will be here at ten, though."

"Oh, Okay, I'll make some extra." she says As if in cue, there's a knock on the door, which I answer to find Kacchan standing there.

"Morning Kacchan."

"Mornin Tenshi, how'd you sleep?"

"Fine, you know, come in." I step aside and he walks in and takes off his shoes.

"Good Morning Mrs. Midoriya." he says.

"Good morning Katsuki, and you can call me Inko." she says.

"Okay then."

"Now, while I'm cooking breakfast, why don't you two find something to do?"

"Alright then, we'll leave you for a little bit." I say and we walk to the living room.

"Well What do you want to do while we wait?" I ask him.

He looks me dead in the eyes and says:

"Smash."

"Smash it is." I say and switch the T.V to the Switch.

I give him a pro controller and let him choose the stage. Splatoon stage, nice.

He chooses Incineroar, because why not, and I choose Dark pit, why? His final smash combos with almost everything. The round starts and Kacchan is immediately aggressive. It makes sense seeing as that's the point of incineroar. He doesn't do too well with range though, so I just whittle him down with my arrows.

"Come on, get close to me!" Kacchan says. I smirk, I know I can't beat him in a fight, but in a battle of wits, That's another story. When I get my final smash, I close the distance between us and pull him into a combo. When I end my combo, I finish him with my Ultimate, which utterly destroys him.

"GAME!" the game announces.

"Oh that was bullshit." Kacchan says

"Hey, you chose fighter that would kill me at 20%!"

"Maybe, maybe." he says

"Hey boys, Breakfast is ready!" mom says

"Okay! One second!" I say and switch the T.V to the news.

"It smells good!" Kacchan says as he shovels some eggs into his mouth.

"Why thank you Katsuki. So why were you out so late last night?" she asked me.

"Well, Hawks invited us to dinner so we were with him."

"Yes, I got his call, but what were you doing before that?"

I take a glance at Kacchan who says:

"We were at the arcade playing some games." he says.

"Yeah, I had a good time." I said.

"Oh, well that's good."

"Also, we found out what Tenshi's quirk is." Kacchan says, out of the blue.

Mom spits out her coffee and nearly chokes

"WHAT!? What is it!?" she asks

"Well he can take out wings that are extremely durable and fly he can also hide them if he wants." Kacchan says as if he's known this his whole life.

"How did you find out?!" she asks.

"I'm still not sure, Although, a lot of people around us were scared when they activated." I said.

"Well, it seems like you take after your father!" As she says that I hear a knock on the door. I look at the clock on the stove and see that it's ten, on the dot. Hawks is always on time, as expected from someone who can fly.

"I'll get it." Mom says and she gets up to answer the door. Leaving us for a moment.

"Thanks." I tell him.

He eats some toast and shrugs. Saying:

"We wouldn't leave for another hour if she found out." that's very true.

Mom walks down the hall, followed by Hawks, who's wearing much more casual attire now.

"Hey, you ready?" he asks us.

"Yeah, I am, you Kacchan?"

"Yep, let's go."

"Great, Inko, we'll be going out to some fields today, testing Izuku's quirk."

" _Now about that incident yesterday, with the two students who took down a villain by themselves-"_ the T.V starts.

"Okay! Well, let's go, testing doesn't just happen itself, bye mom!" I say hastily

"O-Okay, well be careful!" she says. We hastily follow Hawks out of the building and into a car waiting for us.

"Couldn't we just fly?" Kacchan asks.

"Okay, we could have, but I'm not carrying you all the way out of the city, and Izuku needs to save his energy, it'll be a bit of a long day." he says

"Good point." Kacchan says and looks out the window.

"So I want to tell you something Izuku, I took a look at some footage from yesterday, when you dive-bombed the villain, and I did some math." he says

"Okay, go on."

He turns on a laptop and plays some video, You're barely able to see a blur before villain was cut in half.

"Wow."

"Yeah, that hurt." Kacchan says

"I bet it did, and Like I said, I did some math, and I'll spare you the numbers and tell you that from here-" he points to the top of the building

"-to here-" he points to the villain.

"You were traveling at 113 Miles per hour." he pauses to let that number sink in.

"Holy shit." Kacchan says

"That's right, so the villain, being mostly liquid, was rightfully cut in half, but you two should be mush."

"Yeah" is all I can say.

"And you Izuku, if you were like me, you would have been Obliterated."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later, but I think that I should tell you that the fastest I've gone was 155 Miles per hour, and the first time I've dive-bombed I was going at a mere 79 Miles per hour. And your first time was faster than mine by a long shot."

I'm stunned to hear this, that is _Fast_.

"That's insane." Kacchan says.

"Right, now, I'm going to test your limits today Izuku, and after today, I want you to keep training, You've got some potential with you and that quirk. Don't let it go to waste."

"I won't." I say, determined to keep that promise.

"Good, now we should be there soon." he says.

We sit through the car ride mostly in silence until we arrive. We're at the edge of the woods, we'll have to take a quick hike through the forest to get to the clearing.

"I hate the woods, my wings-" as he says this, his wings get stuck between two trees.

"GODDAMMIT!"

When we reach the clearing, We're in an open field, It goes on for some ways.

"Okay let's walk a little further in, It'll be a little windier." We walk in a little bit more and stop.

"So, take out your wings." I close my eyes and-

"Actually, take off your shirt first, then take out your wings."

I'm reluctant for a second, then take off my shirt. I'm nothing impressive, basically skin and bones.

I close my eyes and focus for a second. I feel heavier and open my eyes.

"Oh, wow. Those are pretty impressive." Hawks says. I look to my left and right to find that I have my wings, each spanning about seven and a half feet.

"And you said these are really durable?" Hawks asks Kacchan.

"Yeah, they should be at least." he responds.

"I do feel it though." I add.

"Interesting, now, fly up a couple feet. I wanna see these wings in action. I flap my wings a little bit, and fly up three feet above the ground.

"As I thought." Hawks says.

"What?" Kacchan asks.

"Your wings are super strong." he says. I do see that he is struggling in not letting his wings taking him away.

"They would have to be to carry a human." I tell him

"Yeah, but still, I don't generate this much thrust." he says.

"Stay like that for a minute." he tells me and starts to walk around me. I'm really concentrating on keeping this height and staying in this spot. It's pretty windy here, and I'm fighting against it.

"Okay, land now." I do so, just dropping onto my feet, I guess I'm still not ready for it, seeing as fall flat on my back. Kacchan offers a hand and says:

"Need to work on that landing. Come to think of it, the only times you've landed, you've crashed, once into a bush, and again into me."

"What?" I ask

"Jeez, your memory sucks." He says

"Now That's interesting." Hawks says.

"What is?" Me and Kacchan ask in unison.

"Your wings don't have a shadow." I look down and notice he's right. I noticed before but never put thought into it.

"Yeah, you're right." I take a closer look and notice that the area where my wing's shadow would be, there's a white light in the shape of my wing.

"Interesting, so If I look at the sun through your wings, it acts like the wing is there, and I can't see the sun, but the light around me stays just as bright. It's also slightly cooler. Please don't look at the sun." he adds.

"That's weird all right." Kacchan says.

"Any thoughts on that Hawks?" I ask

"Nope, not in the slightest." he says.

"Anyways, let's move on, I want you to fly as high as you can." he continues

"Really?"

"Yes, and if you can, I want you to lift off as fast as you can as well, if not, that's fine."

"So as high as I can?" I ask

"Yeah, You went pretty high before, Let's see the limit you got. I'll go up with you."

"O-Okay."

"Actually, you might want these." he reaches into his pocket and takes out a visor like the one he wears.

"Protect your eyes, they'll help."

I put it on and bend my knees and put my left foot behind the other. I raise my wings and jump, flapping my wings stronger than I had before. I feel my feet leave the ground and air rush through my wings and past my face. I look up and keep my arms to my sides. I really don't want to look down.

I keep flapping with immense strength. I start to find it harder to breathe, like the oxygen is getting low. I feel an arm grab onto my leg and start to pull. I stop flapping so hard and hover there.

I'm slightly out of breath, that was hard. The hand lets go and I find Hawks ascend to my level. He points up and yells.

"Any higher and you would have hit the jetstream! That was two minutes!" It's louder than I thought, the wind blowing past us.

"Really?! That seemed way shorter!"

"Everything seems shorter when you're flying! Let me tell you this: Never go into the jetstream! I did it once and almost all my wings were torn off! It was awful!"

"Can we go a bit Lower!?" I yell, my throat can't take this.

"Yeah! Good Idea!"

We descend lower, I still refuse to look down, though.

"It's great isn't it?" Hawks asks.

"What is?"

"Flying like this, not in a plane or anything."

I think about this for a moment.

"Yeah, it is."

"Being up here, It's just so liberating, you know, looking down on all those people, and saying 'Hey how's the weather down there! It's nice up here! Sucks for you!' but deep down you know that this is a privilege that you have."

I finally decide to look down, to find that it's not as scary as I would have thought. It's beautiful, in fact. I can see the city and the country that seems to extend for miles.

"I couldn't have explained it any better."

He's silent for a moment.

"It's also the worst feeling in the world."

"What? Why?"

"Cause when you come back to earth, you realize how much it sucks to stay on the ground. I feel that all the time."

"I never thought about that."

"You normally don't until you experience it."

We stay up there for a couple minutes, looking down upon the world below.

"Alright, Bakugo must be wondering what's going on."

"Yeah, let's go."

"Race you down." he says as he takes off toward the ground. I follow suit, not really dive-bombing, more like diving, without the bombing.

When we reach the ground, Kacchan is just sitting on the ground, waiting for us. This time, I land on my feet, with my wings still in the air.

"Took you long enough." he says.

"Took him longer than I expected." Hawks says

"We all gotta grow, now what's next?"

"Well, we gotta see what you can carry with you. Start out by carrying me, see if you can do that."

"I don't think I could carry another person." I say.

"You have to try, come on." he extends his arms and I hook mine under his armpits. I flap my wings and take off. I'm able to hold him for about a minute.

"Okay now Bakugo."

"What!?" Kacchan says.

"You're being lifted into the air, not high though." Hawks says.

Kacchan looks at me and shrugs. He turns around and extends his arms as well. I grab him and try to lift him. We get off the ground, but I can't hold him and I drop him about a foot.

"Well that was fun." Kacchan says blankly.

"So it seems like your wings themselves could lift a lot more, but your body, can't." Hawks tells me.

"Thanks." I say

"Hey, you just need to get stronger, that's all I'm saying. Now, onto the last test." Hawks reaches over and plucks one of his long feathers.

"Durability."

"What?" I ask, slightly scared.

"You said your wings were durable, now I'm going to attack you, or your wings, rather, see how durable they are." he runs towards me and i cover my body with my wings, I can feel slashes against my wings, in quick succession.

"AGHH!" I let out.

"You okay?"

"Yes, it just hurts."

"Well, it's just pain, your wings aren't even damaged in the slightest, as far as I can see."

"That's good."

"Do you think that you can take some more?"

"Yeah, I can." I say. The truth is, I'm not sure if I can.

"Bakugo, think you can set an explosion off on Izuku's wings."

 _What_

"What?! No!"

"Alright then, I won't force you, Izuku brace yourself real quick." I do, and wait for what he's about to do. I feel five incredibly sharp pains in different parts of the wings.

"ACK!"

"Too much?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Okay, we're done for now." Hawks says.

I open my wings and fall on one knee.

"You good?" Kacchan asks, slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm good." I close my eyes and inhale. I feel slightly lighter, and my wings are gone.

"Agh, bright." Hawks said.

"Really? I didn't notice before." I say, I haven't looked at my wings when they came out or came in, I should do that one of these times.

"Yeah, Well they're gone now. I guess I'll take you home, I gotta go to my office first, I need to get a few things in." Hawks tells us.

"Sounds like a plan." Kacchan says.

"Also, Izuku, put your shirt back on."

We're in the car, driving back when a thought occurs to me.

"What were you talking about thrust earlier?"

"Oh, yeah. Well I can fly fast, that's obvious, but it's not because my wings are super strong, but because my bones are hollow."

"What!?" Me and Kacchan say.

"It's true, That's why I like to fight at a range and close range is my last option, My bones would break rather easily."

"So that's why you were easier to lift than Kacchan."

"That and he's had a few too many eggs this morning."

"HEY!"

"Just teasing, anyways, we're almost here."

We pull in to the Hawk's hero office and enter the building. It's pretty busy in here.

"Ok, stay in here, I'll be back in a couple minutes." he says as he literally flies off somewhere else in the building. We sit down in some cushioned chairs and Kacchan takes out a notepad and starts writing something.

"Whatcha got there?" I ask him.

"I'm writing down the things you need to work on, like physical strength and such."

"Oh." It's unusual for Kacchan to take notes about things that aren't school-related. I get the feeling someone's watching me and I slowly turn my head to find a woman in a leotard, tanned skin, and bunny ears is no farther than a foot away from my face. She's squatting on the arm of the chair I'm on.

"AHH!" I yell and fall off the chair,

"Who the hell are you?!" Kacchan yells.

"Hmmph, Mirko, the bunny hero, you look weird." she says pointing to Kacchan.

"THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO ME."

"And angry too, are you interning here?"

"Umm, no we're just waiting for Hawks, we're ahh, good friends."

"Okay then, good luck." she thumps her foot on the chair twice before backflipping out of the room. I look at Kacchan and shrug.

I'm back home, and exhausted. Mom went off on me for both overworking myself and getting into all that trouble with that villain from before. I go to my room and jump into bed. I feel my phone buzz and see that Kacchan's calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tenshi, Do you want to be a hero?"

"What? Why are you asking? Of course."

"Well, make your decision tonight, because if you do, we've got to get to work, starting tomorrow, we're going to start training for U.A entrance exams, I don't really know what it'll be, but I ensure you it won't be easy."

"R-Right, Kacchan. I'll try my hardest."

"We can't try, we will do our hardest. Every day from here on out."

"Right, We will succeed."

"That's what I like to hear! Goodnight man."

"Goodnight Kacchan." I hang up and toss my phone aside and put my arms behind my head.

"The next ten months are gonna suck." I say to myself,

"I'm being honest here, they did, it was full of blood, sweat and tears, but If you ask me now, it was worth it. Now, a few things happened, including the phenomena with the light and my wings, but I think I'll hold off on telling you that, but Kacchan was the only person to know of it for a while. I guess the next biggest step in my career as a hero was the entrance exams, Man, thinking back on that, I realize how stupid I was making certain things. Not just in the exam, but things before that, even during our training. If I could Do one thing over again from training with Kacchan was that I'd have him hit my wings more with bigger explosions, Cause what lies ahead is a world of hurt for my wings."

"Oh yes, I obviously learned martial arts during this, Krav Maga, Taekwondo, Judo, Jiu-jitsu, and a few others. Alright, enough questions for now you'll get fed up quickly."

 **That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **I'll be using this space to respond to some of the reviews I got.**

 **Melancholy's Sunshine**

"Angel boy and eager cousin Hawks who I'm sure is thrilled to have a little flying buddy. Meanwhile Katsuki is stuck on the ground. Well, he could use the explosion flight but…"

 **Yeah, I thought about this for a little bit while writing this chapter, as you could tell, as to how well Bakugo will take it, well… We'll see**

 **HankFlamion18**

"Very, VEEERY interesting. I'm a huge fan of LordXG3's work, so if it's anything like that, it's got my attention. The first two chapters are nicely written. I want to ask if you'd be giving him OFA, but it looks like you're not. Anyway, I'm intrigued, let's see where this goes."

 **Thank you! I actually did a little bit of research and math to find out what OFA would do to this Izuku, and it seems that OFA would more of a hindrance to him than it would do to help him, he wouldn't be able to get any lift from his wings, since they would flap so quickly that wind would go straight through the feathers, and he'd probably break his shoulder blades. I also decided that with the things that I have planned for Izuku here, OFA would be way too OP. He's already pretty powerful with Angelic powers.**

 **Hardcasekara**

At first I was skeptical about the fanfic but now that I read it I like it and I can't wait to see how it develops by the way I can't believe what All Might said to him because mean was he harsh even more than in cannon.

 **Thanks for reading! After I thought about what I wrote for All Might to say that, I thought it was a bit out of character for him, but Then I thought about how uncommon it would be for a quirk like he described to have, and for him to just outright say it like that. He does hold a point about the crazy people and support items, though, I think I'll add in a side story about that later. As for Development, boy do I have a lot of things in store for you.**

 **Thank you all for reading this! Criticism is welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Entrance exams

**Oi, New chapter. I think I should just announce this now: Izuku will NOT be receiving One for all. So yeah. That is all.**

 **All characters belong to their rightful owners**

 **Chapter 4: Entrance exams**

"So, I'll tell you the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, and before I knew it I was time for the U.A entrance exams, and-"

"I told you, I'll get to it. You know what? Fine, I'll tell you one thing that happened during training, but that's it. This happened about two months before entrance exams."

 **The Angel**

"Hey Kacchan!" we're out in the field from before, a clearing in the forest. We're doing a little bit of combat practice, without our quirks.

"Yeah?"

"I've been working on something, I just want to see if it's what I think it is or not."

"Alright then, show me."

"Okay, so I want you to punch me." I take out my wings and hold them high, allowing lots of light to get filtered through. We've managed to get tailored shirts for me, with holes just behind my shoulder blades so I can take out my wings. I've worked on taking out my wings with ease and no concentration, all I really do is think _wings_ and my wings will come out, but that's not what I want to show him.

"You sure?" he asks

"Nope, but I've gotta try."

"Alright then, I'll hit you center mass." he charges and prepares to swing.

For this, I really have to focus. I close my eyes and think:

 _There is a brick wall in front of me, the purified light shall protect me from this blow. Please._

I hear Kacchan's footsteps and a _THUNK._

"OW! SHIT!"

I open my eyes and find that Kacchan is clutching his right hand.

"You okay!?" I ask, worried that I hurt him.

"That hurt, but I'm fine, what the hell was that?" he asks.

"Well, I think it involves what happens with light and my wings." to show him, I shift my body and hold my left wing above both of us, in front of the sun.

"See, The color of the light changes, and it doesn't have an effect on our eyes."

"Right, we've established that."

"Well, It's more than just a filter, see any light that passes through my wings, is subject to manipulation by me. I can move it around and even make it solid."

"So that's what that was?"

"Yup."

"So can you make weapons with it? Or use it to trap somebody?"

"I don't know. A wall is all I've managed so far."

"That's interesting, Light manipulation could be useful on that scale."

"I'm not sure how I'd use it like this, though."

"Well, keep on going with it. You'll probably be able to expand upon it in the future. Now, Let's do some strength training. Push-ups." Kacchan says.

I put away my wings and get into a push-up position, to which Kacchan promptly sits on my back.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"If you're going to get stronger you'll need to be able to lift more, especially if you're to lift people to safety." he explains

"You're right."

"I know I am, now, Down."

"There, I told you that. Happy? Anyways, I worked on that Light manipulation aspect of my quirk for a while after that to-"

"Dear lord, you are really impatient, I'll hold out on that. I'll be telling you about the week of Entrance exams."

I'm in my room, lifting dumbells. I've recently found it helps with stress relief, for me at least. Tomorrow's U.A entrance exams, which means my hopes and dreams are riding on whether or not I mess up tomorrow. I've gotten quite a bit stronger since about ten months ago. Then, I could barely lift twenties, and now I'm lifting forties with ease. My room's changed quite a lot since the day I got my wings, instead of All Might themed it's more hero themed in general. I've got a lot more bird-base hero stuff, It'll serve me better to study those heroes rather than All Might or anybody else. Also, from what I've looked for, there's no hero that has a light-manipulation quirk, which is fascinating that that hasn't popped up yet. I guess I can be the first!

As I finish this rep and my computer makes a _Ding!_ Sound. I check it out and see that Kacchan left a message. It reads:

 _Yo, you got a minute to video call?_

I sit down and reply:

 _Yeah, one sec._

I open up skype and call Kacchan. He answers almost immediately and says:

"Sup, Tenshi? Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing really, just lifting some weights, how bout you?"

"I just got back from Drumming lessons, it sucks."

"Yeah, well music isn't for everybody."

"The thing is; I'm good at it, I just don't like it. That makes a loop where I have to do it, because I'm good, but won't because I hate it."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, anyways, how are you feeling? About entrance exams? You nervous?"

"To be honest, yeah. I feel like if I mess up, I would have let this all go to waste." He sits there for a minute and says:

"Ya know, not all heroes wear capes."

"Well, the orphans do."

"-And not all heroes get paid."

"Are you suggesting to become a vigilante?"

He shrugs.

"Kinda, you know damn well that I'd be a vigilante if I failed to become a hero."

"Yeah, okay, you'd be doing good, but for one thing: It's ILLEGAL."

"But you'd save lives. And that's what matters."

"Okay, I won't get anywhere with you, I need to take my mind off things."

"Ok, how about we play a game? Overwatch?"

I look over to the clock, 8:53.

"That sounds good, we'll hop on discord and play a couple games and then head off to bed."

I wish I could say that's how it went.

"Okay, one more game and then-" I look over at the clock on my desktop to see it's 1:38

"Shit." I say

"Woah! Never heard you swear before."

"It's one forty."

"Oh."

"So sleep sounds like a good idea? Huh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then goodnight Kacchan!" I turn off my computer and fly into bed. As I lie there, I can't help but think, not about the entrance exams, but about what I'll do after this. It occurs to me that I have no plan if this fails or if I do get in, what I'll do after. I need to sleep, Tomorrow's a big day.

So I kind of missed the train to U.A today, along with Kacchan.

"Well this is unfortunate. Cmon, we need to run." Kacchan says.

I'm not running all the way to U.A entrance grounds.

"Nope." I say

"What?"

"I'll fly us over, It'll be faster and take less energy.'

"You think you can carry me?"

"Yeah, I have gotten stronger."

"Okay then." he sticks out his arms and allows me to hook them in mine. I take out my wings and lift off, a little bit slower, because I'm holding Kacchan. I start to fly towards U.A, with Kacchan being oddly silent.

"You Okay?" I ask

"Yeah, I just never have been this high before."

"Oh, well I guess It's kinda breathtaking."

I realize that Kacchan has never flown before, and this is his first time. At least from what I can remember.

"I think I vaguely remember something like this, We were flying across the forest, and-" he suddenly stops.

"What?"

"Nothing, just focus on getting us there on time, and without getting arrested."

"Eh, it's fine. They'll probably think I'm Hawks or something." I say

"Maybe, but Hawks has red wings, not white."

"It's a makeover."

Kacchan laughs and says:

"Shut up and fly."

We fly in almost silence, letting the wind fly by our ears. When we get to U.A, we arrive at about the same time as the train, which means all the people who were on the train, are blocking off a clear runway for us to land. And landing on the grass doesn't seem like an option, I don't want to ruin the flowers all planted there. I see this as a bit of a problem until Kacchan yells:

"OI CLEAR A SPOT OR GET CRUSHED!"

"Kacchan, calm down."

"Well it worked." I look to see that several students have moved away to make a spot for us to land. I decide to take it and descend, Kacchan gets on the ground first and almost falls, but it seems like he's just suspended there, he tries to kick around, to no avail.

"What the hell is this!?"

"Oh! Uhh, sorry I didn't ask you for permission, I thought it'd be bad luck if you fell on the day of entrance exams." a brunette girl says. People are kind of walking around us, not that interested in the conversation going on.

"Well you better be fucking sorry!"

"Seriously kacchan calm down, she was trying to help." I say, landing just behind Kacchan. I put away my wings, to which everybody closes their eyes for a second and blinks.

"Well that was bright, and I guess it was a pleasure, Kacchan." the girl says and walks away.

"Wha- IT'S FUCKING BAKUGO!"

"Okay, chill, I guess she thought it's your name, since I called you Kacchan."

"I guess, cmon, let's ace our entrance exams." he says and walks on. I smile a bit, Kacchan is a nice person, if you can get past that first layer of anger. It seems like Kacchan enjoys and respects power. So if you got that, you have him. Believe it or not, Kacchan has quirkless friends. They've shown him that they're people who have power, but don't at the same time.

We walk into the building and are greeted by the huge amounts of people and several teachers, who are directing people into an auditorium. Me and Kacchan sit pretty high up and wait for the ceremony to start. When it does, The screen lights up and A pro hero appears.

"Woah, It's present mic. The Voice hero. He has his own radio show, as well as being a pro hero and a teacher."

"HEY!" he yells

"I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS, THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S ENTRANCE EXAM TIME! EVERYBODY SAY YEAH!"

I'm kind of tempted, but I don't say anything I know I'll stand out. I think everybody else thinks the same because the whole theatre is silent.

"ANYWAYS, YOU HAVE ALL TAKEN THE WRITTEN EXAM! NOW YOU ALL KNOW THAT EACH OF YOU HAVE AN EQUAL OPPORTUNITY TO GET IN! SO, HERE'S HOW THE ENTRANCE EXAM WILL WORK!" he points to a screen and the video starts playing. Essentially, we'll be fighting robots, and each one that we destroy or deactivate, via a switch in the back for the more non- combat based heroes. That's not it, though. We also get points for saving people, or "Rescue points." as he called them.

"Sir! Question!"

"YES!" Present mic points to a student right in front of us, and a light turns on.

"You said that there were three point robots, but on the paper you handed out, there are four, please explain yourself!"

"OF COURSE I WAS GETTING TO THAT!" he explains how there's another robot, that's worth zero points, and It's more of a roadblock than anything.

"Another thing!" He turns around and points to me.

"You! You have done nothing but talk the entire time! If you think this is social hour, than please remove yourself from the room!" he sits down and the light goes off.

"WELL ANYWAYS, AS THE GREAT HERO NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID: HEROISM IS NOT IN STRENGTH, BUT IT'S WHAT'S INSIDE, SO, PLUS ULTRA!"

"Hey Kacchan."

"Yeah?" we're in the changing rooms, I just have a white T-shirt and some shorts. I also have some customated fingerless gloves with metal knuckles, for maximum damage output. I also kept the Visor that Hawks gave me, It'll come in handy, I know it. Kacchan has a tank top and shorts. I reach into my bag and open it up. It's a design I created a while ago, and I only finished recently.

"Here." I take out one of the bracers and give it to him.

"What's this?"

"It's a bit of a support item. You put it on and it collects your sweat and stores it into a container. You'll hear a _DING_ when it's full and you activate it by pulling this back and pulling that pin. Once you do, brace yourself because it oughta pack a punch."

"Woah, when did you make this?"

"During the time we were training, I have another one here." I hand it to him and he puts them on.

"They can recreate your maximum explosion with little drawback."

"Nice, I'll try them out. They're a little heavy, but they're comfortable." They don't look like much. It's smooth and green, and the thing that's supposed to be kind of the pin, is just a grey piece of metal that ignites the sweat as it blows out.

Me and Kacchan were separated into different battlefields, so after changing we got onto different busses and left. He told me before we left that he was going to get top place with nothing but battle points. I highly doubt that. Even accidental rescue points are a thing. On the bus, It's kind cramped, but we're on our way. When we get to the battleground, we pile out of the bus and everybody kinda warms up. The guy from before, who yelled at me is stretching his legs. It looks like he's got engines in his calves. I look around a little more and see that girl from before. I never got her name. I do suppose I should apologize for Kacchan's behavior. I walk over to her without even thinking, and a hand pulls me back.

"What are you doing?" I look back and see It's the guy from before.

"Uhhh."

"If you're trying to talk to that girl, don't, she looks Like she's concentrating. I kind of Internally thank this guy, because I never actually spoken to a girl before, and who knows how that would have went.

"GO!" Present Mic says. Everybody just kinda stands here, looking out at him.

"What? There's no countdowns in real life." I look back to see that everybody's already sprinting full-tilt towards the battleground. It takes me a moment to realize that I haven't moved yet. I start running towards the gate and take out my wings, taking off. I have the ariel advantage here, for both combat and protective sides. I spot a one-pointer on the ground and dive bomb it. I use my legs to crush it with my momentum, and take off again. If I can keep doing this, I'm good. I fly a little bit lower, and turn to find a three-pointer right in front of me. I don't waste a moment and fly past it, grabbing It's Head in the process. I put away my wings and ride on it's neck, wrangling it. I spin around on it's neck and manage to rip It's head off. I quickly take flight again and find my next target, I see a kid who's been pinned to the ground by a two-pointer. I descend and as the Robot is about to crush him, I land and block the blow with my wings. It's searing pain, but I ignore it and parry, knocking the robot arm aside and I roundhouse kick it in the head, disabling It's internal wiring.

"Be careful kid." I say and take off.

I find a three-pointer with someone else fighting it. I quickly dive, and fly under its legs, with my wings still extended, the legs are sliced off without much resistance and I fly off again. Still flying low, I spot a one-pointer and grab onto it's neck, my momentum still carrying me forward, I flip around and slam it into the ground, breaking it. Just for a moment, I stop and take a breath. I unfortunately don't have time to breathe and see that another robot is coming at me, in my peripherals. I quickly put up a wall of purified light, my wings still extended which it crashes into and stumbles back, to my surprise, a laser comes and puts a giant hole through the robot.

"I do believe we make a great team." a blonde haired kid with an accent says and he runs off. I shake off my surprise and take flight again. I don't know how many points I've gained, I really should have kept track. I land on top of a building and grab a robot on top of there, tossing it off the roof. I fly over and see that nobody's down in the impact zone. It kind of explodes on impact and I fly to more buildings. This is to my advantage, as far as I know, I'm the only one who can get on the roofs in a timely manner. On one of the roofs there's two three-pointers, I take them both on, keeping my wings for defense and slowly destroying each of them. My wings are useful for parrying, and they're great weapons to have, as I've seen before. I manage to blow one of them off the roof with wind from my wings and cut the other one in half. I dive off the building and see that somebody is in the drop zone, fighting a two-pointer. I dive and tackle her aside, the robot falls and crushes the two-pointer. Is that my point?

"Keep watch above." I say and lift off again.

"Where is that zero-pointer?" I say, as if on cue, there's an explosion below me, and a giant robot appears.

"That's a little unnecessary. At least I know where it is, so I can avoid it." I say to myself and start to fly on, but I take another look and see that there's somebody under som rubble. Just beneath the robot. I don't know if that's actually somebody, but I can't just leave them there, no, that's not what a hero does. I get an Idea and Ascend, quickly, about four thousand feet above, everybody else, not the highest, I've been higher, but It's high enough.

"This is stupid." I say and I dive. I adjust my wings slightly, so I spin. And I spin quickly. I wrap my wings around the front of me, covering my head. I also form a light wall in front of my wings, to protect them just in case. I've aimed for the chest area of the robot, I can't see, but I know I'll hit it. I find It really hard to breathe, Probably because of the air that's rushing past, and the fact that it feels like my wings are on fire, doesn't help. I worked on this with Kacchan, and what he told me I looked like was the namesake of the move. I manage to gather the oxygen required and Yell the name of this special move:

"COMET DROP."

As I do, I feel my wings tear something open, to which I open my wings and disperse the light wall, it seems like it broke, but I can't be sure. I quickly swoop down and grab the girl, who really was there, and pull her out of the rubble as the robot collapses on top of us. I flap my wings as hard as I can and shoot us out of the collapse zone. Holding her in my arms, I grind my wings on the ground, which was not pleasant considering the speed I was going.  
"AAAACK" I cry out, as we slow down. I put her down, and try to walk away, to which I collapse and proceed to vomit on the ground.

"TIME!" I hear Present mic scream.

"Well, that sucked." I say in between sessions of vomiting. I guess that was way too much spinning.

A few moments later, the girl walks up to me and offers some nausea medicine, which I graciously accept, before puking some more. On top of puking my guts out, I'll also be super hungry later. Awesome. I can breathe easier, at least.

"Thank you." the girl says. Only now do I realize it's the same girl from earlier, who caught Kacchan.

"Oh, yeah. No problem. And sorry about my friend earlier, I meant to say that earlier."

"Oh It's quite alright. Anyways, did you see the damage you did to that thing?"

"Nope, I've kinda been throwing up everywhere."

"Well, It's kinda crazy. What's your quirk? Apart from having wings."

"Oh, well that's kinda it. I can manipulate light, as well. But that's about it." I tell her.

"Yours?" I ask

"Well, anything I touch I can take the gravity away from it."

"Wow, that's a pretty useful rescue quirk." I tell her.

"That's what I thought too, so that's why I'm here."

"That's good." I say, not really thinking about what she said.

Recovery girl came around and tended to the injured. I didn't have much physical injury, just a few bruises and cuts from punching solid Iron.

They told us to just go straight home and in about two to three days, we'll get a letter telling us whether or not we got into U.A and in exactly one week, we'll be in classes. I slept for almost a whole day. And I got sick from something there. I didn't contact Kacchan since the exams, I'm pretty sure he's worn as well. They also released footage of the exams, which was kinda bad for me since mom watched it. All of it. She flipped out when she saw that the glowing comet that hit the robot was me. I could tell she was proud, but still extremely worried.

The following day, I got a letter. It was from U.A, it was either acceptance or a rejection letter. I went into my room and sat there, looking at it. I'm not sure whether or not to open it, or just leave it. I ultimately decide to carefully open it, to find that a small disc about the size of a quarter was in there. When I placed it on my desk a video started playing. A man with a mop of black hair and a stubble appeared on video.

"So, you made it into U.A. Congratulations. I guess. Either way, You'll be in class 1A, seat number 18. I do look forward to being your homeroom teacher." he says he looks at the camera for a moment and says:

"Be here at 8:00 AM on Monday morning." the video cuts out and I'm left alone in my room. I don't have time to celebrate when Kacchan calls me. I pick up, and he starts the conversation.

"Did you get in?" he asks

"Y-Yeah. I did."

"NICE! Which class?"

"1-A"

"I'm in 1-A too! Which seat?"

"Seat 18."

"I got seat 17! This is sick!"

"Yeah, I'm kind of speechless. But did you use those gauntlets?"

"Oh, yeah, those work all right, I created my biggest explosion and nearly broke my arm."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry bout it, now how about you meet me at Dagobah in a couple minutes?"

"Umm, It's almost sunset."

"Yeah, but It's important. I promise, just come on!"

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

I arrive at Dagobah beach to find Kacchan waiting for me with a shovel. It's sunset and the water is orange, like the sky. The beach was once pretty, but it was soon just used for people's illegal dumping. It's become kind of a trash heap now.

"Hey, what did you need?" I tell him. He looks at me and says:

"Well, I remembered something this morning, and It's been on my mind ever since. Come here." He walks off the concrete and walks along the area where the dirt and sand meet. He takes a number of steps and stops in front of a refrigerator.

"Help me move this." We start pushing it, and tip it over, with a little help from extra momentum from his explosions and my wings. It lands with a _thud_ and Kacchan starts digging at an angle, where the Refrigerator once was.

"What are you doing?" I ask him

"Looking." he simply says and keeps digging. He digs until the shovel hits something.

 _Ding!_

"There it is." he says and reaches into the hole. With some difficulty, he pulls out a medium sized rectangular box and covers himself in dirt in the process.

"Aha! Gotcha."

"What is that?"

He looks at me and smirks.

"Think back. About ten years ago we buried this here, for when we get accepted into U.A." he said

I think back. The box does look familiar. He opens it and We find sevral things. An All might Action Figure, two suckers, a hero poster, and two… coin-things.

"Remember those?" he asks me.

Then, the memories flooded back, I remember a white rat, a scary looking dude, and crashing into a Hedge. It's kinda fuzzy, but I remember.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, We did it! We earned our pendants!"

"We did! What do we do? Show them to the principal?"

"I don't know. But we did it. We did something that U.A recognizes as amazing."

I look at the pendant in my hand, still good as new. Kacchan reaches in and takes out the two suckers.

"Think these are still good?" he asks.

"Well, we waited a decade for this, so let's see."

We each take one and take the wrapping off. It looks good enough and we bite into them at the same time. The moment the sucker chipped off and fell into my mouth, It disintegrated, upon contact with the moisture of my mouth. It caught me by surprise and I spit it out real quick, tossing the sucker away. I find that Kacchan did the same thing. We laugh and say:

"Guess not."

I take out the All Might Figure and place it on the Fridge.

"You don't want it?"

"Well, Kinda, But It'll be a bit of a surprise to anyone who decides to clean this beach." I say.

He looks at me and says:

"Let's go home, In a couple days, our journey to be heroes begins." we get up and head home.

"That night, when I was about to fall asleep, I realized that I just had the greatest year of my life. And That my life from here on out, would never be the same. That's it for now, I'll tell you about the first day at U.A tomorrow."

 **BOOM Entrance exams.**

 **Melancholy's Sunshine.**

Nice flight. Glad to see his wings out. A little curious as to their whole shadowlessness and possible glowing? Dear lord, does this mean his wings would glow in the dark? Will we have nightlight Izuku?

On a seperate note, it sounds like it's time for an epic training montage huh?

 **Yeah! I mean, you already know what the whole shadow ordeal is, by now, and I think the whole nightlight Idea would be funny. As for the training montage… Yeah Ima skip that.**

 **Thetwelfth**

I like your story idea a lot and how you made Izuku related to Hawks. However I also find you story hard to read because it is in first person but that's probably just a personal preference or whatever. I hope you keep writing and sharing your ideas with the world. Ganbatte!

 **Thank you for spreading such positivity! As for the POV, yeah, I have a hard time doing third person stuff and I find that when I try to write it, it comes out as unnecessarily cringy.**

 **So, next time, first day of school! So until then, See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: Angel vs Demon

**Hey, New chapter! So I finished the first two chapters of that villain Deku Story, so if you're interested in that…**

 **I wanted to ask you all, what ship would you all like? Now, I would like you to decide, which girl is best for our winged boi? I have jotted down Ideas, but I can't come up with a conclusion to it. I will tell you that I won't do Toga, since I'm working on that. Where? You ask, well… See above.**

 **Chapter 5: Angel vs. Demon**

"Well, there you go, I guess that was the start of my journey as a hero. Since most people already know most of what happened during my career as a student, I think I'll leave now."

"Okay, but almost everything is documented, meaning that you could just look it up."

"You know, I have people to save."

"I guess that's true, fine. I'll tell you about my entire experience as a student, from the first day to the last, How's that? I somehow doubt it'll end there with you, Huh?"

 **The Angel**

I'm already Up, I almost didn't sleep, I was excited for today. The U.A uniform is pretty Iconic, a gray blazer with a white collared shirt underneath. I finish tying my tie, which isn't easy, and start to head for the door, when I hear:

"Izuku."

I look back and see mom, standing there.

"Yeah?"

"You look… Cool." she says.

I open the door and smile.

"Thanks mom, I'll see you later." I say and head out the door. I outfitted my Uniform so that I can take out my wings if needed, Although, I do feel a little strange walking around with some parts of my back just exposed. Maybe I could velcro them shut or something. I should Experiment with that. The good thing about U.A is that it's only about ten minutes away from my house. I don't run into anybody, meaning people got here before me, or I take a very lonely route.

I enter the school grounds and find the quiet kind of atmosphere, people milling around and quietly chatting. Although, There are quite a few people in class now, since the day is about to start. So I'm in class 1-A, That means the second floor, first door up the stairs. I stop at the front doors and look up. The U.A insignia at the front, bearing down upon me. I reach into my pocket and pull out red pendant. It's quite fancy, honestly. It's made of titanium, and it's not painted. It must be a very complicated process, since red isn't a color you can normally get from titanium, or almost any metal as a matter of fact. The only one that comes close is rose gold, and that's more pink.

I take a deep breath and walk in. From this point on, I am a student here, and I will dedicate my life to becoming a hero.

I head up some stairs and run into my class. It's a huge door, possibly for accessibility, and painted 1-A on it. It's oddly quiet, and that bothers me.

"Maybe Everybody's quiet-" I say to myself and open the door.

"-NOT PUT YOUR FEET ON THE DESK! THE UPPERCLASSMEN HAVE SAT HERE, AND IT IS EXTREME DISRESPECT TO OUR SUPERIORS TO DO SUCH A THING!" I hear somebody yell, If it was any louder I would have flown out the window, without my wings. The class is full, most people are in their seats. There's a variety of people in here, like I think somebody's invisible, which is cool. Another person looks like he has a mountain for a head and someone else has arm-tentacle… Things.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT THEY DIDN'T DO THE SAME?! HUH? I'M JUST FOLLOWING IN THEIR FOOTSTEPS!" I walk in and see Kacchan arguing with another student, The same one who outed me in the entrance exams.  
"THAT MAKES NO SENSE! NOW REMOVE YOUR FEET OR I WILL REMOVE YOU!"

"TRY ME BITCH!" Kacchan allows little explosions from the palms of his hands.

"Woah, calm down there, Kacchan, a bit aggressive, huh?"

"Ehh, that's just how I roll, besides, being an asshole over some feet on a desk is nothing worth shouting over." Kacchan says, his demeanor changing.

"Oh It's you!" the black haired guy says. He seeming teleports in front of me and bows several times.

"I greatly apologize, I misjudged you greatly! It seems like I was the one who needed to pay attention during the Entrance exams!"

"Uhh, what?" I ask, slightly uncomfortable.

"Your actions during the exams, that is. All I did was run whilst you ran in to save her." he steps aside and reveals that girl, who I saved from the Zero-pointer.

"Hi! It's you! You made it!" she says, almost bounding toward me. I can feel my face get red as she geeks out over my quirk.

"By the way, My name is Uraraka Ochako!"

"Uhh, Midoriya Izuku."

"My name Is Tenya Iida!" the tall guy says. She continues to geek out whilst some people from the rest of the class ask how I blew away the zero-pointer. I try to cover my face, when I see something just behind me. A yellow… Sleeping bag?

"Get in your seats." It says. I jump from the surprise, It spoke! I look at it more and see that there's a body in it. A man with a mess of hair and red eyes, perhaps from dry eye. We quickly scramble into our seats and he gets out, and walks towards the front of our class. It's the guy who did my acceptance video.

"So, welcome to your first day at Yueii I'm your homeroom teacher, Mr. Aizawa. For today, we'll be doing a physical exam."

"Wasn't the entrance exam a physical exam?"

"On the first day?"

"Seems legit." I hear murmurs in the room.

"Quiet down, put on your gym clothes and head out to training ground Alpha."

We all exit the classroom and head to our appropriate changing rooms. In there, it's almost silent, seeing as nobody knows each other, not yet at least.

We walk out to find a huge training ground, and Aizawa is standing there, holding a monitor of some sort and a ball. He's standing next to a screen and a projector.

"Now that you're all here, We'll begin. You've been told all through your career as students that using your quirks is cheating, well, here." he tosses me the ball and says:

"Get that ball out of the ring, throw it as far as you can. As to how you do it, I don't care." I catch the ball and walk into the ring. I know something I could do, but I don't think it would get much distance.

"Take as much time as you need." Aizawa said.

I know this is kinda pressuring me, I look over at Kacchan, who has a grin on his face. He looks up with just his eyes, that's it. I Look up as well and understand.

I put one foot back and hunch over, taking out my wings.

"What the-" I hear somebody say.

Before they finish, I Liftoff and heads towards the sky. This really sucks. The wind really stings against my eyes and it's hard to breathe. I've gotten faster, that's for sure. I reach my destination in no time. _The jetstream._ Or rather, just below it. Now, I have an Idea, It's a little crazy, but it should work. I start to rotate around, flapping my wings. I'm not doing this slowly, It's pretty quick. I let go of the ball and watch where it moves. I adjust my position to where the ball is moving. By doing this, I'm speeding up the air around it, I feel like I'm breaking physics, but no. I'm increasing the air pressure and not letting up, so when I let go, the ball is launched.

To put it simply, It's like I'm putting a rock into an air cannon and maximizing the pressure. I get behind the ball and flap my wings one more time, releasing the air. The ball zooms higher and is carried away by the wind currents. I enter free fall, back facing the ground. I turn around and barely see the figures that resemble my peers in class 1-A. I'm descending fast, not as fast as a dive bomb, but the ground approaches rather quickly. I haven't tried that move before, it was a theory, honestly, it would help me either way, I would get the ball to the jetstream even if it failed.

I open my wings out and slow my descent, stopping and slightly hovering above the ground and dropping down, putting my wings back.

"So, how'd I do?" I ask, slightly out of breath.

"Well, here." he shows me the monitor and displays the number.

2,082m (6,830 ft)

"So, you all see what you can all do, with the power of your quirks, I expect you all to improve, and to set the stakes a little higher…"

He points to the screen and clicks something. The projector turns on and shows us a list of everybody in the class, my name at the top currently.

"The person to get last place, will be expelled."

"What?!" I hear several people say. Now, I'm fairly confident with myself about this, but it still rattles me. It makes sense, though, this is the most prestigious hero school in Japan.

Mr. Aizawa looks up and smiles, a bit of a toothy grin.

"Now, let's get started."

We start with the long jump, which Mr. Aizawa tells me I'm only allowed to flap my wings once. I'm up against Tsuyu-Chan. It's here that I learn that from the ground to liftoff, is my strongest flap, seeing as it has to get me off the ground, and it also causes quite the gust of wind. It's not as easy lifting off diagnanaly as it is vertically, but I still get quite some distance with 10m (32ft).

Next event is the 50m dash, this time I'm up against Iida-kun. He easily trumps me here, dashing to the end in about three seconds while it took me five and a half. I finish the run and take a look at the engines on his calves, or rather, in. What do they run on? I really hope it's not gas, because drinking gas would suck.

After that, it's the 5k run, which again Iida easily tromps everyone. I'm not in second here, I was told to stay grounded for this, so I tried to speed myself up with my wings, which ultimately just led to a facefull of dirt. Yaoyorozu got second place, by taking a FULLY-FUNCTIONING motorbike out of her stomach, which Mr. Aizawa said was perfectly fine.

After that was the ball throw, which I already did. Uraraka-chan amazed everybody by getting literally infinite points, which should both take actually forever and get her first place overall, but I guess it's divided equally. Somehow.

Kacchan got 705.4m (2,314ft) on the throw and scared everybody by screaming

"DIE!" at the ball. It seems like insults get him going and somehow make his attacks stronger. I guess It's connected to his explosive personality.

We moved on indoors after that, where my quirk did virtually nothing for me, apart from the pull-ups, which flapping them assisted me in getting up.

When the trials were over Mr. Aizawa said:

"By the way, I was just kidding with the expulsion."

"NANI?!" said almost everybody.

"Of course he was, He wouldn't expel somebody on their first day." Yaoyorozu said.

' _That makes little sense, I heard a rumor where an entire class of first years was expelled since they didn't do well enough.'_

He clicks the screen and shows the results. I got 7th overall, my quirk works for few things indoors, not to mention some handicaps. I also learned today that unless I'm in a dive-bomb, My horizontal speed isn't that great, I guess I should work on that soon. The unfortunate soul who got last place was a boy named Mineta, who was extremely short and had purple hair which was extremely sticky to the touch. He was on the ground pounding away, thanking god that Mr. Aizawa was joking.

"Anyways, You will resume classes right away, Finish out the rest of your day." he says and walks off. We all get changed and head to our next class.

For a hero school, It's quite normal, math, english, japanese, the works, but there's one class at the end of the day that everybody is waiting for.

 _The Hero Course._

We sit in the classroom and take our seats, eagerly awaiting.

"I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR… LIKE A HERO!" All might says.

"What?! All might?!" half the class says in unison.

"HAHA Yes! What a surprise. The number 1 hero: All Might is teaching at Yueii!"

"WOAH!" most of the class exclaims, except me. Being in the presence of a hero is normally something to behold, but not for this particular hero, not for me, at least. He scans the classroom and seemingly freezes when he sees me, but quickly regains his composure and says:

"SO FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AS A HERO STUDENT, WE WILL DO SOME COMBAT TRAINING!" he points to the wall and several panels open up, revealing cases and a number on each of them, representing our seat numbers.

"QUICKLY GET CHANGED AND MEET ME IN TRAINING GROUND ZETA" He sprints out of the room and leaves us with ourselves and our costumes.

I never really thought much about my hero costume. But apparently mom did, seeing as she sent in a costume Idea for me. I wrote about three different costumes down, and the one she chose was probably the best one of them all. Like Hawks, I have a leather jacket, and jeans which allow some surprising versatility, The visor Hawks gave me, and some combat boots. But after that, are some fingerless gloves that have some sort of metal padding, an shirt under the jacket that has some light armor, possibly made of kevlar, and a mouthguard. Not sure what that last piece is all about, I guess I might as well use it, but I doubt it would help at all.

We walk out of a small tunnel, and walk into the limelight, with everybody in their hero costumes, most of us looking really cool. Emphasis on most. Mineta, the short kid looks like he's wearing a diaper, and one guy, Kirishima, I believe, isn't even wearing a shirt. We find All might waiting for us, with two boxes to each side.

"SO! HERE'S HOW IT WILL WORK: EACH OF YOU WILL FACE OFF ONE ON ONE, THERE ARE TWO WAYS TO WIN: YOU CAN USE THE CAPTURE TAPE, OR YOU CAN JUST BEAT EACH OTHER SENSELESS!"

"That's a little… Extreme." I say, knowing that not everybody is equipped for combat.

"OR, YOU CAN MILK THE CLOCK. SEE, YOU EACH HAVE FIVE MINUTES. THIS IS NOT GRADED ON IF YOU WIN THE MATCH OR NOT, BUT ON HOW WELL YOU USE YOUR QUIRKS! SO YOU CAN WIN THE MATCH WITH JUST PUNCHING, BUT WILL FAIL THE ASSIGNMENT. YOU COULD EVEN RUN AWAY THE ENTIRE TIME, ACT AS IF BACKUP WILL ARRIVE IN FIVE MINUTES. UNDERSTOOD?" All Might explains. It sounds more fair now, but I still feel bad for the more support people, like Uraraka, I do suppose she could just touch somebody to make them float.

"Question: who is the hero and villain in this situation?" Iida asks.

"YOU WILL ACT AS IF THE OTHER IS THE VILLAIN IN THE SITUATION, IIDA!" All might told him.

"NOW LET"S GET STARTED!" He reaches in the boxes and pulls out two names.

Midoriya

Tokoyami

I take a look at my fellow birdman, who does the same and we nod, acknowledging each other. I haven't gotten a good look at his quirk yet, but I think he sends out some sort of shadow monster to do things. Now, he's wearing a cloak, meaning that he probably hides it in there. I bet it has to go back into him at some point to recharge, I haven't seen the shadow monster just out and about. I'll make mental notes during our fight.

"NOW, YOU TWO. IN FIVE MINUTES YOU SHALL BEGIN." All might says and leads the other students towards the viewing building.

"Good luck, Tokoyami." I say to him. He glances at me and says:

"It only makes sense. That the Angel of light and the Demon of darkness fight. Good luck to you, Midoriya." He walks away, to his starting point.

' _One of those types, eh?'_ I think to myself, and walk over to the start position. I find a large X on the concrete.

' _Thanks, I totally couldn't figure it out on their own.'_

I stand there and hear in my earpiece:

"THREE, TWO, ONE, BEGIN!"

I don't take out my wings, opting for the ground for now. It's pretty obvious that the first thing I would do is take to the skies, I'm pretty sure he could swat me down. I dash for an alleyway, sticking to the shadows for now. I don't take twenty steps until I get smashed in the face by a shadow monster, sending me flying back. I do a flip, mid-air and land on my feet, one hand on the ground.

"Nice landing." I hear him say, as he rounds the corner.

"Thanks, good thinking on your part."

"Well when you didn't immediately show yourself, I thought I knew what your were doing."

"Ahh, well I guess we should fight then."

"Yes." he simply says as he sends the monster for another strike. I swear it looks bigger than it did earlier, during the physical examinations.

I take out my wings, illuminating the alley. The shadow monster covers it's 'face' and disappears.

"What?!" Tokoyami recoils, obviously surprised. I don't hesitate, dashing forward, feet slightly lifting off the ground. I take a big swing towards his head, at an abnormal rate, it ought to knock him out. He regains his composure and dodges to the right. I use my wing to block his path, to which he releases the shadow again. It grabs me, and tries to pin me to the wall, grabbing the base of my wings, legs dangling.

I see Tokoyami take something out of his robe, White capture tape. I put away my wings, dropping to the ground and rolling away. The shadow seems to have disappeared too. Maybe his quirk has something to do with the light, like it disappears in large flares of light. I rush him, keeping low. He seems less surprised, and prepares to kick me. I slide between his legs, simultaneously taking out my wings, tripping him.

"Stop that damn it!" He says. I guess he took out the shadow as soon as I did that. I kneel and grab his leg, and lift off, out of the alley. I look down and see that the shadow is back, this time in the form of a single fist. Before It punches me, it reaches the white light from my wings, and disappears again. That time, I have no idea what that was, and so does he, looking shocked. I reach about two hundred feet and let go, both of us entering free fall.

Tokoyami is still in shock, both from the disappearance of the shadow and the fact that I seemingly dropped him to his death. I grab his cloak, and glide along the street, dropping him then. He rolls on the street and gets to his feet, taking out the shadow again. I keep my wings out, and ascend more. When I reach a height of about 200 feet again, I begin to dive bomb, folding my wings behind me. I discreetly take out the capture tape, preparing to pass him by without actually hurting him. Then, to my surprise, he runs, making me fly by nothing. I think he knows that if we keep repeating this, it will only get worse for him, not even being able to use his quirk. I turn, entering the alley on another side, Banking into the alley. I keep my vertical demeanor until I literally crash into Tokoyami. He's just as surprised as me, when we both crash to the floor. I try to extend my wings to the max, but am blocked by the buildings. I was going to try to send him back with a blast of air, and apprehend him while he's down, but I only manage a small gust as he sends the shadow again, this time as two large hands, aimed for my wings. I charge him, putting away my wings, but this time, I take them out again, rapidly. Tokoyami starts to flail around, swinging wildly.

I've blinded him. I've learned that for a solid two seconds, while looking at my wings when the appear and disappear, become blind. This works even better for me, since his quirk revolves around that shadow, and if it can't come out like this, the battle is won. By activating and deactivating my wings as fast as possible, I can almost permanently blind anyone while I'm around them. His flailing does pay off, though he manages a kick to my knee. I quickly counter with a solid punch to the dome myself, which it probably didn't help him with the metal plates under the gloves.

"Ack!" he cried out, falling to the ground.

I quickly grab the tape, and wrap it around his arm a few times.

"END! PLEASE RETURN TO THE VIEWING ROOM FOR GRADING!" All Might tells us.

"Hey, Tokoyami, you good?" I ask, picking him up.

"Yes, I am fine, don't pity me, what was that?" he says, between breaths.

"There's more to my quirk than meets the eye."

"I can tell, I'm still blind. Did you know my weakness?"

"No, actually."

"Well, you nailed it. I'm weak to light." he says.

"Really, I suppose that makes sense, with your quirk being a shadow, it would be weaker in lighter environments. It just so happens that my quirk is related to light, otherwise I don't think I could have won."

I think he smirks under his beak, but I can't tell that well.

"Now, I hate to ask for it, but could you lead me to the viewing building? I still can't see."

"Yeah, no problem." I say. I open my wings and hold him by his arms, flying us to the building.

We enter the building, and are immediately applauded.

"WELL DONE, YOU TWO."

"That was a stomping." Kacchan said.

"That was pretty intense." Occhaco said.

"Thanks…" I say.

"Still quite fabulous!" The blonde french dude says.

"NOW THE NEXT TWO ARE… SATOU AND YAOYOROZU" All might says.

"Let's relax a little bit." I say, mostly to myself.

"WELL DONE EVERYBODY, SCORES WILL BE POSTED TOMORROW DURING YOUR HOMEROOM AND WE WILL BE DISCUSSING WHAT WENT WRONG FOR EACH OF YOU, GOODBYE!" he dashes out of the room, leaving the entirety of the class.

"Well that was eventful." Kacchan says as we leave the school, sounding smug.

"Yeah, your fight was quite impressive."

"That guy was easy to beat, his hair is really explosive, and I think I got a ton of points on creativity as well." he tells me.

He got paired with Mineta, who apparently has explosive and sticky hair. Duly noted.

"Now Tenshi, Where do you want to go?"

"Well-"

"Hold on you two." a voice behind us says. We turn around and see Mr. Aizawa walking toward us.

"The principal wants to see you, he didn't tell me why. But I have a sneaking suspicion." he says, eyeing my pendant on my uniform.

We make our way to the office, where we find a large door. Kacchan shrugs and knocks.

"Come in!" I hear a high pitched voice say behind the door. We walk in and are greeted by a mouse-bear-thing… It's principal Nezu! He has a long scar across his right eye, which I think is from a villain attack about eight years ago.

"Hello! It's been a while you two, have a seat!" he says enthusiastically.

We do, and he talks to us as if we're old friends.

"I'm glad to see you two made it into U.A! And it's been exactly a Decade too!"

"What?" we simultaneously say.

"Oh, I guess Human memories are worse than mine, no matter, Take a look at those pendants, exactly ten years ago, to the minute, I pulled those out of my desk, and handed them to each of you. I told you that you would truly earn these if you became students here."

A sudden realization occurs. We'd done something U.A itself recognizes as amazing. We've been able to get into U.A grounds in two ways, once as intruders, the other as students.

"W-w-We did it." I say softly.

"Hell yeah we did, I remember now. I do guess it was around this time of day, huh." Kacchan says softly, in a rare tone, often not heard by me. Nezu closes his eyes and smiles.

"Children have always interested me. They're kind, most of the time, and they have an Iron will. I'm glad to have met you two a decade ago. And I'm even more glad that you're my students. Now, Go. The rest of your journey as heroes awaits. And if you ever feel like a game of chess, my doors are always open." he says and pulls some paperwork over. We take our cue to leave and get out, leaving a familiar scene, with a closing door.

"Hi Izuku! How was your day?" Mom greets me.

"It was pretty good, It's basically like Middle school but I get taught about heroics." I say, leaving out the part where I fought a shadow demon.

"That's good. I made dinner!" she tells me.

"Hoo, I am starving. Kacchan destroyed me at DDR about ten minutes ago."

"It's good to see that both of you have kept this good a friendship this long. I would suggest you keep it." she says.

"Don't worry mom, I will." I say and sit down for dinner.

 **So that's it! Fun fact: I always thought Iida's name was spelled L-I-D-A and was a reference to the english word "leader" which would sound like IIDA in a japanese accent.**

 **Melancholy's sunshine**

Those lollipops must have been absolutely foul. But a good memory nonetheless. And I'm sure the boys will wear the pins on their first day in. Little show off from Katsuki I'm sure.

On a slightly cracky note, reading this, I can imagine Aoyama getting slightly jealous of Izuku's apparent sparkle from his angelic wings, and Tokoyami's dark shadow being wary of the light manipulation. Dark sparkle friends? Probably not. Still could be funny.

 **The lollipops did disintegrate… but Show-offs will be for a little later, You'll see. I intentionally didn't make Izuku use light manipulation during this battle, but He finds out a whole lot more about it in the next couple chapters.**

 **On a seperate note, I've made a story that allows deku to die. And he does.**

 **Twice. In a single chapter.**

 **It should be up around the same time as this.**

 **Criticism is welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6: Joint-training Part 1

**How ya doing? I've been working on other stories recently, so updates on this might be a bit slower, maybe you might not notice, I don't know though.**

 **PLEASE NOTE: These next couple chapters will be arcs that I decided to make on my own, with the Idea of the joint training in chapter, like, 195 of the manga, so Tell me what you think.**

 **I'll put Izuku's new stats at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: Joint-training part 1**

"Alright, I'm back. I suppose you want to hear my story about the USJ incident now?"

"No? My wife?! Well, That's a little personal… Fine. I'll tell you beforehand though, I'm possibly the worst romantic ever. Even In Highschool, know what? Scratch that, Especially back in highschool. Well, I know several people were on me, but most of them just respected me because of my abilities."

"You do know that we didn't even know each other, at all until our joint-training exercise, Right? I had gotten my ass beat there."

"When I fell for her? Well, I think it was mutual, and I couldn't tell you for my life when that was, but the first time I truly felt feelings for her was when I broke her nose."

 **The Angel**

"Alright class, listen up." Mr. Aizawa says, walking into the classroom. We're in class, about to start today's heroics lesson, but instead of All Might bursting through the door, We find Mr. Aizawa, who seems to take a nap during this period.

"We're going to be doing something a little different for the next couple days." he clicks a button on the podium and the wall behind him starts to rise. It seems like the whole room shakes as we're revealed to another class, whose teacher is a familiar hero. He's a bulky guy with tubes attached to his right forearm. I think he's Vlad King, the blood hero. The other class is just as surprised as us, I can see the faces of each of them, or the lack of face on one of them.

"What's this?!" I hear Kirishima ask.

"What are we going to do with _them?_ " I hear a blonde kid say, he sounds extremely jealous, if not, he sounds outright rude.

"This is team training." Vlad says.

"And you're going to be fighting each other, with each other." Mr. Aizawa says, turning to face Class 1-B.

"What does that mean?" An orange haired girl said.

"We will be splitting each of you into teams, two from class A, and two from class B on a team." Vlad answered.

"Question!" Iida shot up.

"Yes, go on." Mr. Aizawa told him.

"Wouldn't it be better if we trained within each of us in our own class first, before we train with them?"

"Good question, well we need to see how you work with somewhat unfamiliar people, quirks you barely know, and when you're heroes, you won't have the luxury of working with the people in your own class." Mr. Aizawa simply answered. Iida sat back down without another word.

"Any more questions?" Vlad said. Nobody had any, although I'm sure that most people are still in shock that what seemed like a three-foot thick wall was lifted from it's firm place on the floor.

"Good, we'll put you into your groups first, then we'll get out and start training!" Vlad says with mild excitement.

"Whatever." Mr. Aizawa grumbles and trudges towards a box in the corner, or at least where a corner used to be. In it, is a small computer. He taps on it a few times and a screen drops down from the ceiling and displays team one.

"Team one will consist of Eijiro Kirishima, Katsuki Bakugo, Pony Tsunotori, and Manga Fukidashi."

The guy who didn't have a face suddenly sprouted an exclamation mark in his speech bubble.

"That's how it'll work now, when your names appear get into your groups, greet each other and get to know their quirks, then we'll start training." Mr. Aizawa said.

Team 2: Koji Kota, Toru Hagakure, Togaru Kamakiri, Itsuka Kendo.

Team 3: Shoto Todoroki, Minoru Mineta, Ibara Shiozaki, Nirengeki Shoda.

Team 4: Ochako Uraraka, Kyoka Jiro, Shihai Kuroiro, Sen Kaibara.

Team 5: Izuku Midoriya, Tsuyu Asui, Neito Monoma, Kinko Komori.

Team 6: Tenya Iida, Hanta Sero, TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu, Kojiro Bondo.

Team 7: Fumikage Tokoyami, Denki Kaminari, Setsuna Tokage, Juzo Honenuki.

Team 8: Yuga Aoyama, Rikido Satou, Yui Kodai, Kosei Tsuburaba

Team 9: Momo Yaoyorozu, Mina Ashido, Jurota Shishida, Hiryu rin.

Team 10: Mezo Shoji, Masahiro Ojiro, Reiko Yanagi, Yosetsu, Awase.

We split into our groups and Asui joins me with the others.

"Now, go talk, explain your quirks, whatever, just be down in fifteen minutes, wear your gym uniforms." Mr. Aizawa said, leaving the room.

"Now don't forget, do your best!" Vlad said, cheerfully exiting with his fellow teacher.

"Don't expect me to work with you now." The blonde, Monoma, said.

"What? Why not?"

"Why not? We're rivals, of course, Me and Komori will win by ourselves." the timid-looking girl shuffles away from him and says nothing.

"We won't be able to win if we don't work together!" I say.

"WELL WHY IS THAT, DO OUR SUPERIORS IN CLASS 1A NEED US SO DREADFULLY? CAN THEY NOT DO IT THEMSELVES?!" He shouts, a psychotic look in his eyes.

"Wha- of course! It'll be a 4v2v2 at that point!"

"HE ADMITTED IT! HE ADMITTED YOU NEED OUR HELP!" He says, becoming more intense.

"That's the point!" I say.

"Calm down, the both of you. Ribbit." Asui says, smacking us over the head with her tongue.

"You're right, so what are your quirks?" I ask them

"Well, I can create Mushrooms by releasing spores from me." The timid girl, Komori, says.

"Any drawbacks?"

"Well-"

"NOW NOW, WE CAN'T JUST BE GIVING AWAY OUR WEAKNESSES LIKE THAT!" Monoma says. Komori seems to agree with this, it does make sense, talking about one's own weaknesses.

"It's better if we all know each other's weaknesses, so we can cover them if we need to, Like for me, I can ascend in almost an instant, but my horizontal speed is lacking. Not to mention that I'm stronger in the day, since I can manipulate light." I say, attempting to reassure them.

"Yes, and in dry places I basically become dead weight. Ribbit." Asui said.

"Wait, what are your quirks?" she asked us.

"Oh, yeah I have wings that I can voluntarily activate. It's kinda unique because at first, it's an emitter-type quirk, then after I take out my wings, It's a mutant-type. I can use them to fly, cause wind, and if light passes through my wings, I can control the light with it. I'm currently working on a super move involving the light, I'm having trouble with it, though." I tell her.

"I have the abilties of a frog. Allowing me to jump far and high. I also have a frog's tongue, stomach ejection, and swimming capabilities." Asui says.

"Wow, I feel bad now, Well I can't make mushrooms if the air is too dry, and if I could they would be few and far between. That's why my hero costume is equipped with water sprayers." she replies, nervously.  
"WHY MUST YOU INFURIATE ME!?" Monoma shout-laughs.

"Not to mention I need to remember the scientific name of the Mushroom in order to produce the spores." she shifts her feet, looking down.

"Anything else?"

"They only last about a half hour and I can grow them on people." she says, waving her hand towards Monoma.

"NO NO!" he yells, but an orange mushroom grows on the tip of his nose, extending about an inch.

"That's amazing. You could cause some serious chaos on a battlefield. Also probably cause people to go crazy, but let's focus on positive things for now. You'd be best with support, causing the enemies bodies to be littered with mushrooms, which, since they don't last long, is great for capturing. Not to mention that it can impair enemy movements, and maybe their quirks entirely depending on what they are." I say, explaining what's best for her. She looks up, her hair covering her eyes so I can't see.

"Really?"

"Yeah, It'll take some training, but you could do it." I reply.

"Now what's your quirk? Ribbit."

"I SHALL NOT TELL YOU, FOR I SHALL KEEP IT A SECRET!" Monoma shouts.

"He can copy somebody's quirk and use it for up to five minutes. I think he can use multiple, but I'm not sure about that." Komori tells us.

"WHY?!"

"If we're going to pass then we need to work together…" she replies to him.

"This can wait, we need to head down before we run out of time. Ribbit." Asui says.

"You're right, meet you down there." I say, jogging out the room. I need to find a way to get that kid to cooperate, I'll figure it out on the way. I look back to see Asui and Komori following. I dash down the hall, making turns when I need to, taking out my notebook and writing:

"Kinoko, Komori. Quirk: Mushrooms. She can produce spores that quickly grow mushrooms. I don't know the limit of surfaces or mushrooms she can create, but she has to know the scientific name for it in order to produce said spores. Her quirk is possibly most effective when it's humid. Her bes bet would be to stay back and immobilize the enemy with mushrooms. Grow them on their bodies. Most effective against people with Mycophobia. Possible side effects is ACQUIRING Mycophobia, dementia, and possible PTSD. Possible super move: Create spores that people inhale, and cause them to grow mushrooms inside of their lungs. Weaknesses is probably-" I don't finish when I collide with somebody. Now, I don't know how fast they were going, but they were going pretty slow, seeing as I practically tackled them.

We both fall forward. My face smashes into the a mess of green hair, that feels like. Plants? They cover their face and we make contact with the ground.

"Oww." I say, getting up. I look down and realize that it's a girl. She has long green, and apparently plant-like hair.

"Why, that hurt." she says, getting up as well.

"I-I'm sorry!" I say, bowing rapidly.

"Oh, why you're fine, But please, watch where you're going." she replies. Her voice is soothing, like she could put me to sleep with an action story.

"Y-Yes I will." She dusts herself off and turns towards me. I can tell that she's ever-so slightly taller than me, and her eyes are dark green. She wears the same uniform as everybody else, but her skirt seems slightly longer and her shoes are pink, which I haven't seen yet.

"Now, tell me, what's your name?" she asks me.

"I-Izuku Midoriya." I respond.

"Well, Midoriya, It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Ibara Shiozaki, of class 1-B." she states.

"Umm, yes! The pleasure is mine, of course umm I'll see you around then!" she softly smiles and says:

"Why, may the angels smile upon you." she says as I swiftly walk away.

' _What was that?'_ I think to myself.

Asui, Komori, Neito and myself stand in front of our teachers, both of which have stark contrasts in personality, and not to mention their color schemes, Mr. Aizawa just wears black while Vlad wears red and white. Everybody else joins us and Vlad starts.

"How this will work, is that tomorrow, you will face off against each other, each of you will have your own 'turf' Act as if the other team is the villains, and you are the heroes. Each side will have a 'prison' in which if an enemy is captured, they cannot escape. You are free to use each of your quirks, and points will be deducted for collateral damage. Understood?" most of the students nod, indicating they understood.

"Now, there is one more thing here." Mr. Aizawa starts.

"Wh-" Vlad is obviously taken aback by this.

"The worst performing student from class 1-A, will be sent into class 1-B"

"What?!" Most of class 1-A said, including me.

"Wait- this wasn't-" Vlad begins.

"I've been teaching here for five years, and you have yourself for two, I have authority here." Mr. Aizawa said. Vlad closed his mouth and gestures for him to continue.

"Now, that's not all. The person sent into class 1-B will be replaced, by the top performing of class 1-B"

This gets class 1-B's attention, one of them will be joining us. They look among each other. It's a good tactic, honestly. Getting all of us to be more competitive, threatening us, and gaining some crazy benefits for them.

"No expulsions, this time, it ought to bring the best out of you." Mr. Aizawa continued, a slight grin on his face.

"Well otherwise, that's about it. You will all be performing on ground Gamma, So, begin training, we will discuss with each of you about battle strategy, so , BEGIN!" Vlad yells.

We make our way to a seperate area, a little bit out of the way so that we won't disturb anyone.

"Well, I do suppose I should possibly help you, It would be good for me to be promoted." Monoma says, shrugging.

"Whatever, let's come up with a gameplan, you're up, Midoriya. Ribbit." Asui tells me. I nod and explain:

"Okay, I haven't seen anyone else's quirks yet, that aren't in our own class, so There's only a little bit I can go on. The ones we want to avoid would probably be team 1 and team 3, since they have the two biggest powerhouses in the class, Kacchan and Todoroki. Not to mention their teammates, who Kirishima, can take Kacchan's full- on explosions. And Mineta, who if he traps us, we're toast. I myself, can fly, so getting in contact with sticky balls wouldn't be too bad, but the giant glaciers would still be a problem. As for team 2, Toru and Koda aren't really the best putting them together, team 4 could definately be a problem, If Ochako touches us, we're done for, without gravity we'd lose instantly. We can kiss our chances of victory goodbye if we get paired with team 6, With Iida and Sero against us, all they have to do is wrap us up and pull us to their base, and we wouldn't even know it happened. Team 7 is a gamble, I think I have a good Idea of how Tokoyami's quirk works, but I Don't know for sure, on the other hand, if Kaminari fries us all at once, It's game, but he becomes incredibly stupid afterwards, so it would basically be a free capture. Team 8, well it's a mid to short range powerhouse fight, and I recall Yui having some sort of gigantification quirk, having seen her in the entrance exams, so that might be of some difficulty. Team 9 should be a relative cakewalk, Yao-momo's creation can work a little bit, but she needs to eat quite a bit beforehand. As for Ashido, well she isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but her acid could really mess you up. Team 10, They have 2 people that are extremely strong, like Ojiro's tail will probably break one of your ribs, and Shoji could easily just grab you and pick you up. I need more information on class 1-B's quirks to really know how we're going about this."

"Thank you Exposition man, now We need to know Class 1-B quirks." Asui simply said. Komori spoke up and filled us in.

"Well, Team 1, we have Pony and manga, which Pony can kick you hard enough to knock you out and Manga creates onomatopoeia from his voice, bringing it into reality, so it isn't really big."

"What?" I ask, I'm writing in my notebook on this and that explanation of manga made no sense.

"He shouts words and they make the effect, Like BAM makes something explode or something." She explains nervously.

"Oh, I see, go on."

"Team 2, there's Togaru and Kendo. Togary makes his body really sharp and hard, while Kendo has big fists. Team 3, There's Ibara-"

"The plant-haired girl?" I interrupt.

"Y-Yes, do you know her?"

"Kinda, I ran into her earlier." _Literally_ I think to myself.

"Oh, well she can grow vines from her head and regrow them quickly, then there's Nirengeki, who can make any impact hit again, twice as hard. Team 4, there's Shihai, who can melt into any black object, as long as it can move, and Sen, who can rotate his limbs, not very fast though. Team 5, wait, that's us, uh six, there's Tetsutetsu, who can shift into some sort of metal, and Kojiro, who can make glue out of his face, it's really sticky."

"Oh, that makes the speed-tape combo even worse." I mutter, realizing she stopped, I tell her to go on.

"And team seven, Setsuna can turn herself scaly and the pieces of her can be controlled telepathically. Juzo, well, he makes things soft, that's it. Team 8, Yui can gigantify and control the size she's at, and Kosei makes air that comes out of his lungs solid, It's a lot weaker than glass, though. Team 9, Jurota, he's scary, He transforms into a beast and can rampage around, although he does have to yell which mode he's in. Hiryu, he can turn his body into scales, and eject them, they're not very fast, though. Team 10, Reiko can control objects around her, they have to be small, though. If she really tries, she can fly slowly. Yosetsu is capable of welding one thing to another at an atomic level, that's about it." She finishes.

"Okay, Thank you, Team 10 should be relatively easy, team 9 is all over the place, causing unpredictability, team 8 seems like they'll be all over the place, Satou will be uncooperative while on a sugar rush, and Aoyama will try to be flashy. Team 7, if they can coordinate well enough, can decimate us with heavy attacks and entrapment. Team 6 will be nigh impossible for us, having to dodge Iida will be impossible unless I'm in the air. Team 4 I'm a hard counter to most of them, but Again, depending on flexibility on their part, It'll be hard. Team 3, actually impossible. Team 2, the only threat I'm seeing is that razor guy, after that It would be walking on cake. Team 1, it sounds like a world of pain, but it could be doable, possibly. Maybe not, but We don't have the time to devise a strategy against everybody, So I would recommend that you get used to our quirks, Monoma, Try with Asu-Ahem, Tsu first." I say.

"Well, I need to touch you to-" He doesn't finish before he's slapped in the face with Asui's tongue.

"That work?" She asks.

He doesn't verbally respond, simply responding by jumping in the air, doing a backflip, and landing on his feet.

"Yes." He says.

"Okay, now try mine." I stick out my hand and he shakes it, and steps back.

"So, how do I take them out?" He asks.

"Umm, Think: Release wings, or you just kinda do it, you know." I say. It's weird explaining it, Like trying to explain how to use your arms.

He focuses for two minutes and Exclaims:

"I can't! How? Show me!" I effortlessly take out my wings, Momentarily blinding them. They blink it out and Monoma inspects me. He touches my wing and grunts.

"I have never encountered something like this before. I've always been able to copy people's quirks…" He wanders off into thought, and that reminds me of something.

"You have to earn them." I say quietly.

"What?"

"You have to earn the wings, I would say twice, That's what I did."

"Well how do I earn them then?" He asks, getting annoyed.

"Well I don't think It's that simple or easy, It took me ten years to get my wings for myself."

"Your quirk is useless for me, Cause I don't think I can fit ten years worth of Worthiness in five minutes, MULTIPLE times." He says, with a snooty attitude.

"Look, I'm sorry you can't use my quirk, but I guess you have to rely on the other's, Either way, if you come into contact with the other team, you can gain their quirks, and use them against themselves." I say.

"Whatever, Let's find a game plan for each and win so I can get promoted." He says quickly, His tongue suddenly rolling out of his mouth.

I explain to them what my idea for a super move that doesn't decimate the surrounding area, I use the light from my wings to create weapons. The light, being solidified, Would act as an actual weapon. But I doubt I could make something sharp with the light, It would take too much concentration to make a fine point. The only bad thing would be once it leaves the purified light my wings give off, It becomes fainter and fainter until it disappears altogether. If I can manage to keep it in my wings though, That'll be another story.

"Okay! We'll be competing tomorrow, so get some good sleep and come back tomorrow refreshed!" Vlad announces at the end of the day.

"Go home." Mr. Aizawa says, rather simply. We change out and I start to head home, Thinking about possible strategies, when I hear somebody behind me. I turn around and find that girl, Shiozaki.

"Why fancy meeting you here." she says, softly.

"Oh, y-yeah it is I guess." I reply.

"Say, I didn't get to know what your quirk is, Mine is Vines, I can Extend and detach vines from my head." She strokes her hair, allowing the Long green vines to flow through her hands.

"O-Oh, well Mine is Angel, I can summon wings behind my back to allow me to fly, they also 'purify' any light that passes through them." I say. I almost immediately regret that decision. Her eyes light up, and she starts blabbering things about gospel, and other things I hardly understand.

"Why, It's Fate! God must have sent you down to purge the world of sin and purify our souls!" she exclaims.

' _Oookayy'_ I think to myself while she runs her mouth more than I do subconsciously.

"No, It's just my quirk, that's all, I'm not some divine-"

"Yo! Tenshi!" I hear Kacchan call after me.

' _Thank god.'_ I think, and look over to him, waving.

"Say, What's Pothead doing here?"

"Excuse me?" she says.

"Don't mind him, He's better once you get to know him." I say, almost instinctively. She sighs and says.

"Shiozaki, Not much a pleasure to meet you." She says to him, bowing.

"THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" He yells.

"I wouldn-" I begin before I get a swift smack to the face from a green vine.

"May the fires of hell purge your soul." She says, and walks away.

"The fuck was that?" Kacchan asked.

"She was gushing about biblical things and she kinda freaked me out, being honest." I told him.

He puts his hands behind his head and walks with me, our paths seem to be the same until We get to my place, then he walks alone.

"Some of those religious types can be crazy, She seemed to like you, though." He says, causing the color in my face to rival that of lava.

"Wh-What are you saying?!"

"She seemed to like you, even if she slapped you, I could see it." He says, smirking.

"HOW THE HELL DO THOSE LINE UP, AT ALL?!" I shout.

"Wow, Harsh words coming from you. Just trust me, I can tell it coming from people." He says, slyly.

"O-Okay, if anything it's for my quirk, nothing else." I say. He shrugs and says:

"Women are mysteries, but anyways, Is there anybody you like in our class, be honest, I can tell when you lie." He says. I think for a minute. I don't have a problem with this topic, I don't have anybody in mind, not yet, at least.

"None at the moment, you?" I fire back. He smirks some more, closing his eyes and says:

"That's a secret."

I start taking off my uniform, Getting ready for bed. I take off my blazer and notice something crinkle in the chest pocket. I fumble around in it for a moment before taking out a piece of paper, neatly folded up. I open the paper and find some neat handwriting that says:

 _Meet me on the roof tomorrow, after school._

 _Ibara Shiozaki_

Ok she wants to meet me after school. I Continue changing into my pajamas until I realize what just happened.

"WHAT?!" I yell aloud. How did she even get it in my pocket? I remember the slap, It was too fast to see, but I'm sure there was something white attached to that vine. She must have written it with her vines, since I didn't see her use her hands to write it. Just how useful are those vines? What does she want to talk about? The thought leaves me paranoid.

I place the note on my nightstand and turn off the lights.

"How am I supposed to sleep now?"

 **Izuku's stats:**

 **Power: 3/5**

 **Speed: (Ground) 1/5 (Air) 4/5**

 **Technique: 4/5**

 **Intelligence:4/5**

 **Cooperation: 3/5**

 **Okay, That's it for this chapter. How did I do on creating my own arc so far? Good? Bad? Only villains do this? Tell me!**

 **So if It isn't already obvious, Ibara is supposed to make Class 1-A, She was supposed to Originally, but Horikoshi thought her hair was too hard to consistently draw, so I guess It all comes back around. But I don't know who to demote to class 1-B, It has to be one of the minor characters, If ya'll wanna decide, then please give me suggestions!**

 **I also Don't know whether or not to include all the other exams, it would give you a view on how far the students will come in the future, but it would take a long-ass time to write, so I don't know yet.**

 **Review time!**

 **Melancholy's sunshine**

Very nice. Bit sorry for Tokoyami for not being able to see. Does this mean that Darkshadow could have had to be his eyes? It sounds like a trust exorcise from hell if he does. Eh, I'm sure he had his vision back by the time he had to go home.

I do wonder now just how bright Izuku's wings do get now. LED levels and beyond? Like staring at the sun bad? At least when they first pop out. Oh god he could be little starlight. Bright like the sun as it rises, and a soft twinkling glow at a distance or it relaxes.

Mix that with a blend of Hawks and what I'm assuming is an AllMight sequel mouth guard and no one will suspect him.

 **Don't worry, Tokoyami can see again… I think. The trust exercise thing is actually brilliant, I'm ashamed I didn't think of that. So when his wings are just out, They kinda shine, not super bright, but probably like a phone on a lower brightness setting. But when they first come out, It's like hitting with a flashbang, just without the bang. You're blind for a few seconds and can see again. I'd say it's less effective the further you get, though.**

 **s082829**

So izuku and ochako introduces themselves last first then Tenya introduced himself first last figured that was probably a mistake

 **Yeah, Just a bit of a mistake, But It all works out in the end, I guess.**

 **Rithik294**

Good chapter, nice flow to it. As for the whole ship thing maybe izuku and ochako. Probably cos she's the only female character to interact with him properly so far. Other than that looking forward to future updates

 **As you can see, It won't be Izuchako, is that the ship name? I really like it in the Anime, but I feel like It doesn't fit here, I feel like canon should be tossed across the room at this point. And Thank you!**

 **Lyanol (Guest)**

Ibara Shiozaki as the resident bible-thumper would be a nice pairing. at least it would be cool to see their interactions, but choose what you want. Love the story so far, keep it up.

 **I'm taking this and running. Thank you! I didn't even think of this. It's my first time writing a really religious character, So it ought to be interesting either way. I'll try to make their interactions… Interesting.**

 **Bunkerbird25**

Great story, loved reading it.

 **Arigato Gozaimas!**

 **Yuki Nikki**

Kinda want Izuku to end up with either Yaomomo or Tooru. Mostly due to them both being best girl.

 **Oof, Wait, Is invisible girl best girl? You can't see anything!**

 **She cute tho.**

 **Criticism is much appreciated!**

 **Well, Remember to follow/fave, whatever, Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Joint-training Part 2

**Hey, Apologies for how long it took to get this chapter out, I had to think of ways some of the other students would attempt to win their rounds. Well, anyways, enough excuses. Here's Chapter 7!**

 **Also, I'm going to be trying Third person for this chapter, tell me what you think and whether or not you like it.**

 **Chapter 7: Joint-training: Part 2**

The day couldn't have gone by any faster for Izuku and the rest of class 1-A. Izuku, Asui, Kinoko, and Monoma met up at Lunch.

"So Midoriya, do you have any plans as to how we'll deal with this?" Asui asked her fellow classmate.

"Kind of. Komori, Do you have an encyclopedia of sorts for your quirk?" Izuku asked Komori, The shy mushroom girl from class 1-B.

"Wh-What? No. It'd be a little hard to carry around a book everywhere I go as a part of my hero costume." She replies slowly.

"Well, It doesn't need to be huge, just large enough to fit the scientific names of mushrooms you can't remember. Our classmate, Yao-Momo, carries something she calls the Yaoyorictionary, which has the chemical and atomic makeup of materials. It's a part of her hero outfit." Izuku explains to her. If he could see her eyes, they probably would have lit up at hearing this.

"How big is the book?"

"No larger than my hand." Komori takes a second and says:

"I'll write something down." She takes out her phone and a piece of paper, looking up mushrooms that will be of some use.

"Monoma, What's your costume like?" Izuku redirects his attention of the blonde, who's staring off into space.

"I understand your quirk lets you borrow others, which would make it difficult to properly design a hero costume."

"It's nothing special. It's an extremely durable suit, but it looks more like a business suit. I've got three stopwatches that count to five minutes to keep watch of how long I have with each quirk." He says, snapping back to reality.

"Is that the maximum amount of quirks you can use?" Izuku asks.

"That's a secret I'm going to keep." Monoma says snarkily.

"Fine then. As for Me and Asu… Tsyu, our costumes are more for show. Since our quirks are Mutations. Mostly at least. The only thing that My costume is equipped with is a visor, which protects my eyes from wind and other debris."

"Same for me. Except I have webbed feet on my costume. Ribbit." Asui announces, eating some rice.

"Do you think we stand a chance?" Komori says, stopping her research.

"Of course. It won't be easy though. I'll tell you that. Also, Komori, Look at this." Izuku reaches into his backpack and takes out a piece of paper, handing it to Komori. She gingerly takes it and reads it, brushing her hair aside to read it.

"And Monoma, You can use Mutation type quirks, correct?" It's more confirmation than anything for Izuku, since he's already implied it, but never really confirmed it. Monoma looks at Izuku for a moment before sighing.

' _His attitude towards us has really changed.'_ Izuku thinks to himself, noting to ask him what's wrong later.

"Yes. But not as easily as emitter or transformation quirks." He says, eyes wandering off.

"How well can you control your tongue?" Asui asks, in a completely serious tone.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh my." Komori interrupts, before Monoma can say anything else and this conversation gets more awkward.

"This is incredibly detailed. I've never thought about that." She glosses over the paper, setting it down on the table and pointing to the disturbing super move.

"That's kind of scary. Did you think of this yourself?" She asks Izuku, who says:

"Y-Yeah. It's kind of cruel, but it would more than likely incapacitate an enemy. Not to mention the lungs are the perfect place to grow mushrooms. It's moist, dark, and humid." Izuku replies.

"I don't think that justifies stopping somebody from breathing. Ribbit."

"Honestly, It's brilliant. The Mushrooms won't stay there forever, and depending on how big the mushrooms are, the person can still breathe, they'll just have a hard time breathing." Monoma pipes in.

"I'll have to think of a small, non-poisonous mushroom to be able to use for it. But otherwise, It's a relatively good idea…." She stops before she reaches the end of the page, which has a move labeled "Final Move".

"Oh my." She mutters, under her breath.

"Cordyceps, A mushroom that allows the limited control of a human body to the will of the mushroom's. Spores start out at about the size of a blood cell, so in theory, if a cordyceps spore were to enter the lungs, flow through the oxygenated bloodstream, and somehow latch onto the brain, Komori would be able to temporarily turn somebody into a zombie. Saying this is a shot in the dark is an understatement. The cell would probably be attacked by the body's own immune system. If not, then this is a last resort move in which could easily kill." Monoma reads aloud, from over Komori's shoulder.

"That's actually impossible. There's no such Mushroom." Asui says, although not sure of herself.

"A-A-Actually, Cordyceps has the effect of turning ants into zombies, and if connected to the nervous system, has the same effect on humans. Albeit less effective and doesn't last as long." Komori says, her hand trembling.

"The thought of latching on a mushroom to the brain sounds like instant death." Asui says.

"The possibilities with your quirk are terrifying." Monoma says absentmindedly. Komori lets her head down slightly, and Izuku swears he sees a teardrop fall down from her hair-covered face.

"Hey, Komori, Everybody's quirk is dangerous. That's just common sense. Like Mine, That super move I used to take down the zero pointer a little ways back, It was a lethal move meant for last-ditch effort situations. Not to mention that If I spin too fast with my wings fully extended, it can create the effect of a buzzsaw, destroying almost everything it comes into contact with. I could go on for days about how dangerous my quirk could be if I utilize it the wrong way." He tells her, attempting to condole her.

"Same here. Ribbit. I could strangle somebody with my tongue, or drown them with my ability to stay underwater for longer." Asui says, catching on.

"I know, I know. It's just that… I've thought of That before." Komori says, quietly.

"Really? It's really smart, but I thought you didn't think of making them breathe it?" Izuku says, not catching on to what Komori was thinking about.

"I-I thought that it would work If I make them bleed, and make spores go in the wound." She says, quieter than before. Izuku thinks for a moment, before saying:

"You know there's nothing wrong with thinking that, right?"

"Huh? It's not a good thing to think. I'd have to cut somebody in order to accomplish what I was thinking."

"Well, yes. But there's nothing wrong with thinking about ways to utilize your quirk. I honestly think that for every two ways a hero could successfully capture somebody, they should have at least one to kill them. As much as I think a Hero should put their life on the line, they shouldn't throw it away just because they refuse to kill a villain to save people. Obviously, that shouldn't be the first thing on one's mind, but always be prepared for the worst case scenario." Izuku finishes. Komori stays silent for what seems like an hour before saying:

"I never thought about it like that." The bell then rings, indicating that they have one more class until their Joint-Training.

English for the students flew by, mostly because Present Mic's understanding of English is actually quite exemplary, not to mention that he makes class interesting by the way he teaches, and occasionally screaming to keep the students awake.

Izuku takes out his notebook and writes:

'Present mic, he has a radio talk show and teaches at U.A, therefore making him a pro hero. He's ecstatic about almost everything apart from bugs, which we found out when he walked into class one day and found a spider on his english textbook, to which he almost screamed out of existence.

His quirk: Voice. He can amplify his voice many times louder and higher than normal. Apart from his extreme fear of bugs, Sound doesn't travel too well through water or solid objects. Possible sonar uses available.

The only time anybody's ever heard him use his quirk was when he was screaming in english or yelling incoherent jibber jab. This means that his quirk may only work in languages that aren't Japanese.'

Katsuki glances back and takes his attention back to the board. Izuku covers his mouth, realizing that he's mumbling again.

The bell rings and their homeroom teacher, Eraserhead, tells them to quickly get their hero costumes on and meet them on ground Gamma.

In the locker rooms, everybody's almost silent, which makes sense. This very well may be the last time one of them interacts with anybody else in class 1-A, for a while at least. The boys know that since they are the majority, as well as all the girls' quirks being suited for this, they have the highest chance of being demoted.

On Ground Gamma, Both classes arrive at the same time, and split up into their groups.

"Good afternoon! Now, I hope you haven't already overthunk this, and decided who you would be best going up against, because we have decided the worst possible people for each of you to go up against!" Vlad says sternly, jabbing at Eraserhead, who yawns and clicks a button, showing a hologram of which team is against who.

 _ **A/N, Look, I don't feel like telling those teams again, So I'll just put the team names here.**_

ROUND 1: Team Kendo VS Team Kodai

ROUND 2: Team Jiro VS Team Bakugo

ROUND 3: Team Yanagi VS Team Yaoyorozu

ROUND 4: Team Todoroki VS Team Midoriya

ROUND 5: Team Tokage VS Team Iida

Izuku's heart drops as he sees who he's against.

"Literally the one team we have no chance of winning against." Izuku says, under his breath.

"Those in round 1, head over to each of your respectable starting areas. You'll know where you need to be when you see the cage, It's the capture cage. You must bring anybody that you capture back to your own cage. You must capture at least three or make the other team forfeit in order to win." Aizawa says, turning around to go into the viewing room.

"Those of you who have to wait, come with us." Vlad says, urging the rest of us. The eight students who are to fight, head to their respective locations. Izuku gives a look at Aoyama, who gives him a thumbs-up an winks.

' _Okay'_ Izuku thinks to himself, visibly shaking. Although he's cool-looking with his costume, his face gives away just how scared he is.

"What do we do?" Komori whispers to Izuku, who's in her hero outfit. It's a Dress, or skirt, rather. It's Red with White Polka-dots and has Water guns attached to the poofy sleeves, which look like they can be easily slid down for quick use. She has a hat that matches her dress. In all, She looks like a mushroom.

"I-I don't know." Izuku Mumbles back, Glancing at Monoma, who looks slightly calm, despite Izuku's obvious worry. His hero costume is a exactly as he described.

' _I hope the material is flexible, otherwise tearing would be a huge problem.'_ Izuku thinks as he enters the viewing building. Most people are already in there and watching the screen.

' _We're up against what might as well be actual powerhouses. Todoroki could instantly freeze us. He probably will, too. So off the beat, I'm probably going to have to carry at least Komori to safety. Depending on how large Todoroki can make his Icebergs, Asu-Tsuyu, may be able to jump over it. If Only Monoma could use my quirk, we could each carry somebody safely over the ice. Then there's Mineta, who could potentially take out our whole team by himself. If I get stuck with my wing, It's no big deal, It'll fall right off when I retract them. But anywhere else, Well, There's only so much clothing I can remove. I would have to stay to the skies the whole time. Then there's the class 1-B kids. Komori didn't give a great description on their quirks, but I have a good Idea. If That Nirengeki kid can only apply that impact thing on himself, then we should avoid close-combat situations with him, meaning that Tsuyu should deal with him. That Shiozaki girl, Again, not a great description. If she can control the vines, then I still need to take to the skies. Also depending on how tough the vines are, I might need to cut through them with my wings. Again, I'll have to stay in the air. They weren't kidding about being paired with our weaknesses. We have an advantage at close range, but they're, apart from the impact guy, long distance, seemingly. The problem lies within getting close. I still have little Idea about Ibara, but- Wait, did I just use her first name? Whatever. If I get caught in all this, It's going to be-'_

"An Icy jungle." Izuku mutters to himself, barely audible. Fortunately, nobody heard him.

"Ready? Begin!" Vlad says, starting the round.

Izuku watches intensely at the round.

 **On the grounds**

"Any Ideas?" Kosei asks their leader, Yui Kodai.  
"Not really, Say, you two, We're a mix of close and long ranged attackers. Me and You will stay back, while you two run in." She says, slowly and with a blank face, pointing to Aoyama.

"Oui m'dame." Aoyama says, in french.

"Got it." Rikido says, flexing.

"Not super sure about this, but let's do it." Kosei says, following Yui's orders. Yui isn't the most tactical person, and her teammates aren't exactly the sneaky types.

The close-ranged attackers rush in first, going in a group as to not be easily defeated and taken in.

 **With Kendo**

"They weren't kidding when they said we'd be working against our counters. Seems like Rikido can only go at it for about three to five minutes. We should avoid him until then. Aoyama seems like he won't be much problem once we close in. But it's what's before that with what I'm worried about. Yui is more long ranged, she'll throw boulder-sized screws at us. Kosei, I'm not sure about him. He's kind of unpredictable." Kendo says to mostly herself.

"You know what? We're all going to split up. Toru, I want you to meet them in the middle. Relay information to us and we'll set up an ambush." Kendo says, with a smile.

"You got it!"

"Kamakiri, You're in charge of setting up said ambush. We'll use your sharp skin to cut through pipes, and we'll drop them on Rikido, it ought to stop him for the time we'll need. Think you can do that?" Kamikiri blinks twice, sighs, and says:

"I'll try. My blades aren't that sharp yet."

"Koda, I want you to try and gather as many animals as you can, even bugs." An audible

"EEP!" was heard.

"It's okay, if you can't do that, I want you to be the one to take people back to our capture cage. Sound Doable?" Koda merely nods his head, not wanting to speak to bugs.

"As for Myself, I'll hide in the pipes and jump out to knock them out. I feel like this is our best bet here." Kendo finishes.

' _I'm sorry Koda. This really isn't the exercise for you. I guess you'd be the best use when we're doing forest rescue.'_ Kendo thinks to herself.

"Well, Let's go." She says, clapping her hands together once. Kamakiri and Toro, who they can't see, run off towards the battle area.

"Come on Koda, We'll be the ones to ambush them." Koda Nods and follows her.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Rikido says, looking around the maze of pipes that surround them.

"I do as well, Don't let your guard down. They could pop out from anywhere." Kosei tells him. Rikido turns his head in the direction of a sound he swore he heard. It was almost like

"Whispering." He says, under his breath.

' _Better safe than sorry'_ Rikido thinks, taking out a packet of sugar and downing it. His muscles bulge just as they hear a sharp _SHINK_ From above.

"Look out!" Kosei says, making a platform from the air while diving back. Rikido just looks up as giant metal tubes fall, crashing through the air platform with ease and falling on the Sugar Hero.

"Rikido!" Kosei yells, blowing out a larger wall, to temporarily stop them, if only for a moment. Kosei takes a deep breath and holds it.

"Nice one Kamakiri!" he hears a female voice say from his left. He quickly creates a wall where he heard the noise, only to be met with air.

"Where-" He doesn't finish before he's whacked aside by a Giant hand. He crashes into the piped wall and is grabbed.

"Sorry about this!" Kendo says, and rears back, tossing him away from his base. Kosei flies through the air for a moment before crashing down on the cement.

"Now!" He hears Yui say.

"What?!" Kendo says, turning towards the sound. About ten yards away, she finds Yui, who appears to be throwing some sort of small metallic object. Kendo quickly throws up her hands, enlarging them as well.

The Metal Nut expands in air, up to the size of about a refrigerator. It comes into contact with Kendo's hands, pushing her back slightly. About a second after contact, Kendo grabs onto the nut, spinning around and throwing it back at Yui like a discus.

"Catch!" She yells, letting go of it.

Before it gets halfway there, a Laser appears out of nowhere and disintegrates the nut.

"Nice try m'dame!" Aoyama yells, hiding in the structure of the pipes. Yui throws another nut, to which Kendo dodges, along with another laser.

' _I got no chance against these two together, I need to-'_ Kendo doesn't finish that thought before another laser is fired at her, just in her path. Before it hits her, The laser stops, splitting up into about a hundred different parts.

"EEEK!" Kendo hears Toru scream. The laser is redirected in several places, Cutting apart their surroundings and dropping more pipes. A stray laser manages to go right back and shoot Aoyama in the eyes.

"ACHRRG!" He screams, falling out of his hiding place, to Kendo's far right.

"Toru! You Okay?!" Kendo screams, concerned for her classmate.  
"Yeah, that freaking hurt though!"

"Stay here, if things go right-" Kendo starts, dodging another giant nut. Kendo spots her bladed teammate above, and dives behind Yui.

"Game over." Kamakiri says, Creating a blade on his arm. It's not sharpened too much, as to not actually kill the girl. Yui reacts quickly, expanding a giant screw behind her, uppercutting the gecko-man, knocking him out.

"I got more tricks up my sleeve than that." Yui says calmly, Throwing a piece of concrete from the ground and a nut simultaneously.

 **Meanwhile**

' _I just got to take him back to our capture cage, then When I come back, the rest of them will be ready to be captured!'_ Koda thinks to himself, as Rikido begins to stir.

He opens his eyes slowly to find that Koda is carrying him on his shoulder.

' _What happened? Did Koda- No, I won't be defeated like this. I got into class 1-A! I won't be demoted by him!'_ Rikido thinks as well, Bringing his arm forward and elbow-striking Koda in the head. Koda falls forward, dropping the man on his shoulder.

Rikido crashes to the ground, and quickly gets up, entering a fighting stance.

"Sorry about this Koda, I like you and all, I just don't want to be put in class 1-B!" He yells, charging the animal whisperer.

' _Is this it? I tried so hard to get into this class, if I go out like this, there's no way I'll be able to return to their level. The entrance exam was painful for me, grappling onto the robots and destroying them one by one. The birds- That's it the birds! That alone won't help me. I'm still down for the count with the few birds that will answer the call. I'm done._

 _No, NO I won't! I'm as strong as him right now! I'm faster too! I will not Lose!'_

"Come to me creatures of the area! Help me in Taking this man down!" Koji calls to the animals in the area, and none in particular.

' _Oh shit.'_ Rikido thinks, Throwing a punch at Koda.

Koda steps aside, while a mass of birds fly overhead.

"I'm sorry Satou, But I went through hell getting to where I am now, I will not be put down by the other class!" Koda yells, throwing a punch towards the back of RIkido's head. The punch is slowed down by an invisible layer of air, but still connects with the giant man. Koda looks behind him and finds Kosei, With a slight amount of blood on his head.

"It won't be that Easy!" Kosei manages, despite him trying to stay concious.

A giant cloud of birds above starts to dive-bomb the student. He takes a deep breath and creates a platform, to little avail. It stopped approximately three birds, before he was bombarded with hundreds of birds. Kosei coveres his head and face, in an attempt to protect himselves from the birds. Koda runs up to him, and the birds stop dive-bombing, allowing Koda to deliver one solid punch to the kid's skull, knocking him out.

"Koda!" He turns around to see Kendo holding up two people, The Yui girl and Aoyama, both very passed out.

"Woah." She mutters, finding the two unconcious people at his feet. The clouds of birds disperses, and Koda says:

"I got them."

' _I may have been wrong about you.'_ Kendo thinks to herself, smirking a little bit.

 **Round 1: Team Kendo WINS**

Due to The quick thinking on team Kendo's part they were able to capture every member on Team Kodai without having any of their members captured. With a successful ambush, they took out the close range fighters and with an accidental discovery of what Toru's quirk really is, they took out Aoyama. Yui proved difficult to capture, constantly tossing a barrage of metal projectiles. But after Kendo managed to close the distance, she knocked her out with a single punch.

Koda proved himself useful, managing to take two people down in a 2 on 1. He overcame his shy and Pacifist nature temporarily and successfully capture both Rikido and Kosei.

 **Round 2: Team Bakugo WINS**

Thanks to Bakugo's Loud explosions and Jiro's sensitive hearing, they were able to pull away with a victory after Jiro fainted due to too much sound information being delivered directly to her head. As a result, team Jiro lost their leader and means of locating opponents. This allowed Manga to separate the rest of the team and for Pony to pick up Jiro and Kuroiro, in which Kuroiro could not escape after not being able to cling onto a black object. Although Uraraka put up a good fight, lifting one of Manga's letters and dropping it on Bakugo. Bakugo was pinned under the letter, was freed by Kirishima. Kaibara managed to capture Kirishima, after he was knocked out by another falling letter. Bakugo retaliated by blowing Kaibara's hand away, and knocked him out due to lack of oxygen. Uraraka managed to catch a hold of Pony's still attached horn, which sent her flying, due to the lack of gravity. And she couldn't detach them after she stopped feeling gravity. Bakugo outlasted Uraraka in a battle of attrition, when Uraraka passed out do to overexerting her quirk.

With an almost clean sweep, Team Bakugo won.

 **Round 3: Team Yaoyorozu WIN**

Due to lack of coordination on Team Yanagi's part, Rin and Jurota were able to capture Shoji alone. Reiko managed to capture Rin after he was welded to the ground. Reiko only needed to pick up the cement below him to capture him. Ojiro almost captured Mina, but after he slipped on her acid, a solid punch to the jaw was enough to put him out of commision. Momo managed to avoid being captured by Awase by coating him in glue, due to him not being able to have direct skin contact, he couldn't weld her to anything at all. She in turn, captured him by teaming up with Mina and coating the ground in what was almost water, and Momo produced a car battery. That was almost bad for everyone. After they captured him, Yanagi surrendered, forfeighting the match.

"So next up is Team Todoroki Vs Team Midoriya. Good luck to both of you." Vlad says, while Aizawa merely grumbles.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **So that's all for this chapter! Sorry for the wait and cliffhanger. I don't want this chapter to run on. Now onto the comments!**

 **Okay, So I'll just put all of Death of Sniper's comments here, cause there's so many. I would suggest you read it because I will be going over some valid points here.**

 **Thank you for reading! Now about the narration, It won't be a thing in every chapter, as you see here.**

 **The whole interview happens after All Might has retired and died. His secret is already known at that point. Also, Izuku isn't GOOD at any martial art. He's learned how to do the basics and is trying to do something with that. I really should have specified that. I apologize.**

 **I think them keeping rescue points a secret is kinda dumb. It comes in the job description that saving more people means you get rewarded more. It's when you know that when people run away from something that they get fucking rewarded for, is when they don't deserve to be a hero. Also, I completely forgot about the point system. Honestly. I might announce that later.**

 **I changed up the bomb setup because the only reason it was special was because Izuku and Katsuki had a bit of a heart to heart moment in it. Since they're friends here, I feel like it just wasn't nessicary. And about the other fights, I really should have thought about that. I will change the Sports festival quite a bit, but just the second event.**

 **I figured since Komori was a shy person, she wouldn't be giving good descriptions of the quirks for her classmates, not really talking to people. That's how I felt, at least.**

 **Also, Mineta will NOT be demoted to class 1-B. For two reasons, One, I kinda like him as the butt of a joke. Two, He's really determined, and actually has great potential as a hero if he can throw his pervertedness aside. Hell, He saved the boobs for another day when he fought midnight!**

 **Bp13714**

The character I think that would be the best to move out of 1-A is Mineta or Koda. Because at this point in "cannon" Mineta doesn't have the technique with his quirk just yet, because at the start he mostly just throws them around hoping for the best. Then with Kota he would still be too timid at this point to be most effective. That's what i think anyway.

 **I personally like Koda, as you could see from here. He reminds me of myself, like, a lot. Also I said earlier it won't be mineta. But we'll see Mineta's fight next chapter, and you'll see why I won't demote him. I got a good chunk of next chapter done, anyways and I don't wanna change that. Sorry.**

 **YukiNikki**

I mean yeah, Tooru does fit best girl status(for me at least). She's oddly expressive despite her invisibility, she's cute, and she (somehow) made it into UA without an offensive ability. But Yaomomo is best hands down, don't even need to explain why.

Anyways I'm really loving this fic, it's got Izuku in a whole other form then OG. While he is sociable you can tell he's holding back the truth most of the time. I feel like there's something else to him that hasn't been told yet...but maybe that's just me overthinking it. Looking forward to more. Plus Ultra. Cya!~

 **I do have to give props to the animators and Horikoshi himself for making you remember that character is there, despite the fact that she's LITERALLY INVISIBLE. As for getting into U.A without offensive ability, Horikosi said it himself, there's a switch on the back of the faux villains for people exactly like Toru, so yeah.**

 **For me, Best girl is a split between Mina and Setsuna (Lizard Tail Splitter) Mostly because Mina's personality and… Looks. And Setsuna's, well… Everything. From how outward and confident she is and just downright pretty she is, even though we haven't seen much of her.**

 **Anyways, Thank you! I've had Izuku gain a little bit of confidence, but he still breaks apart around girls. As for him holding back the truth, You're not wrong. There's a little more to being an angel, out buddy Lucifer could tell you that… That's all I can say for now.**

 **Melancholy's Sunshine**

A little shake up with the classes I see. Monoma is being salty with the class. For a hyper competitive guy, he sure is willing to jump ship from his class rather quickly. Granted, it looks like a few of them were. More for the pride rather than anything. Back to Monoma, for a guy who is used to being able to just use quirks, how paranoid or obsessed do you think he will be over Midoriya's angel wings? It is a quirk he can't seem to use at all.

Granted, he doesn't seem to be the only one obsessed if Ibara's reaction to his quirk is to be trusted.

 **Yeah, so Nobody's really had a chance to interact and bond with one another yet. Their hatred for class 1-A really blossoms after the Sports festival, which then boosts 1-A's popularity by tenfold, only to be enhanced by the U.S.J incident.**

 **As for Monoma, We'll see a little more of him next chapter. He's intentionally keeping quiet right now. As for Ibara… We'll see how obsessed she is pretty soon.**

 **Thanks Shadoshinobi666!**

 **Thflash**

AizawaYou all see what you can do with the power of your quirks."

Also AizawaMidoriya, you're not allowed to use your quirk for half of the events."

Hmmm…

 **I was going to write a whole side spiel on how Aizawa was talking to his cat about the definition of a "Jump" but I scrapped that, The race was a race, and the jumping was well, Jumping. I don't know if flying after you use your legs to liftoff counts as a "Jump" but whatever. Aizawa is going crazy.**

 **Chadcalebt**

 **I forgot that it just slipped through the manhole cover, honestly. As for the demotions, I'll take your advice. I didn't even think about Ibara until I saw a suggestion. I looked into her a little more and decided I really liked the idea, with Izuku's quirk and all. There's also not a lot of IzukuxIbara fanfics around, so this is gonna be fun. She does seem fun to hang around, though.**

 **That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Criticism is welcome!**

 **On a side note, Would Koda's quirk work on Nezu?**


	8. Chapter 8: Joint training part 3

**Remember how I said that I had a good chunk of the chapter written? Well, scratch that because I wrote out the whole fight scene, only to have the entire buildup pointless, since I made it make no sense. I wrote out that part in like, a day. I didn't like that so I re-wrote it. So without further Ado, Here you go!**

 **Chapter 8: Joint-training Part 3**

"Now, Before you go, Take these." Aizawa says, Taking out eight earpieces, and handing them each to the students.

"Use them to communicate with your teammates, Coordination is key." He finishes, and shoos them out of the building.

"How are we going to do this?" Komori asks, looking up at Izuku. Izuku thinks for a moment, before responding with:

"This'll be… Difficult. I do have a plan, hear me out." The four Heroes-in-training are conversing in their area, next to a cute-looking cage with the principal's head on it. It has a little speech bubble that says:

"Capture zone!"

"We have about a minute until we start, So Monoma, Get Asui's quirk. Komori, I'm going to hold you." She visibly blushes and says:

"Wh-Why!?"

"Because, Todoroki will immediately send out a huge Iceberg to attempt to Incapacitate us right off the bat. Monoma, Asui, Grab onto my sides and hold on tight. Komori, Stick out your arms." Monoma touches Tsuyu's shoulder and they grab onto Izuku, Almost hugging him. Izuku then hooks his arms under Komori's and says:

"Close your eyes real quick." They do so, and Izuku takes out his wings.

"Now, as soon as they announce the start, you two need to jump, jump harder than you think you can. I'll help us lift off as well. Now, everybody crouch down." He orders them. Although reluctant, Monoma does so.  
"Begin!" Vlad says over the intercom.

 _ **With Team Todoroki**_

"How shall we go about this?" Shiozaki asks Todoroki, who just stands there, not at all interested in what is happening.

"Stay out of my way. I'll end this quickly." Todoroki says flatly, taking a few steps forward.

' _The only one who stands a chance against a large-scale attack is Midoriya, who can just fly. I don't know what that little mushroom girl can do, or that other annoying guy, but I should be able to put that frog girl out of commission, if I overheard her quirk correctly. If she's like a frog then I would assume she's susceptible to the cold. I guess I'll just have to make a huge Ice wall, as to freeze them all immediately.'_ Todoroki thinks to himself.

"Excuse me, but what is it that you are doing?" Shiozaki asks Mineta, who seems to be… Drooling.

' _What a poor excuse for a hero.'_

"Uhh, Nothing. Just staring off into space." He lies quickly, looking away.

"Shouldn't we come up with a plan? I mean, from what I heard, that winged guy is super smart. He's already probably figured out how to beat us." Shoda says, slightly scared.

"Just don't get in my way, like I said. It's about to get real cold pretty soon. If you just happen to be in the area of effect, it'll suck for you." Todoroki says coldly, taking a deep breath.

"Begin!" They hear Vlad say.

 _ **In the observation room**_

"Say, who do you think will win?" Kirishima asks Bakugo, who are spectating the match.

"My money's on that Todoroki kid. He's recommended and he's got that super powerful quirk. He ended his combat assessment in like, two seconds." He continues, getting a little pumped. Bakugo scowls and says:

"Don't gamble. It's a bad habit. As for who will win… I can't say. I know Midoriya probably has a plan to take down Frostbite and GrapeFace, I'm not sure what the other twos quirks are though. The two we know actually have powerful quirks, if that perverted retard can get his shit together, that is. I think this all counts on coordination." Kirishima is silent for a moment, since this is the longest anybody who isn't Midoriya, has held a conversation with the blonde without going off on them.

"I-I"

"This'll be interesting." Bakugo finishes.

"Ready?" Vlad asks Aizawa.

"Sure." Vlad pushes a button and says:

"Begin!"

 _ **Back with Midoriya**_

"JUMP!" Izuku signals, While simultaneously Flapping his wings as hard as he can. Within seconds, They ascend, high above the grounds. At the same time, the temperature around them drops, and a Giant Ice Wall is created, Spawning from the opposite team's base and expanding outward, covering a third of the battlefield.

"Woah." Is all Komori can say, as the tip of the Iceberg is About ten feet from Komori. They land somewhat roughly, Izuku not being able to maintain that much weight for long.

"Go together, Don't get split up!" Izuku says, Taking off again.

"Where are you going!?" Monoma calls after him, but Izuku is out of earshot by the time he says it.

"It doesn't matter, Come on!" Asui says, Grabbing Komori with her tongue and jumping off the Iceberg to the left. Monoma follows closely, Attempting to utilize his tongue in his descent.

"Komori-"

"On it. Agaricus Campestris-kun! Come out and play!" Komori yells, getting a strange look from Asui.

"You completely changed."

"Well, I'm not Komori anymore… I am Shemage! The Mushroom Hero!" She announces proudly.

"Whatever, Don't question it now, Agaricus Campestris!" Monoma touches Komori's shoulder and sends out spores as well. Within seconds, the terrain ahead of them is filled with giant white mushrooms.

"This'll-" Monoma doesn't finish before there's an extremely loud explosion behind them, causing the three to fall forward, due to wind pressure. They turn back to find the Iceberg has been shattered, With Izuku standing in the middle of the shards of Ice, Wings extended.

"Monoma! With me!" He yells, Running to their right. He's stunned for a moment before Running off with the Green haired teen.

"What's his plan?" Asui asks, Shivering.

"I don't know! Pleurotus ostreatus-san! Let's show em' who's boss!" Komori replies, sending out said spores.

" **Komori! Stay back! You'll be our Mushroom support!"** Izuku says over the Radio.

" **You got it!"**

" **Asui! Stay left. We'll draw Todoroki's Ice out. Just make sure you stay awake so you can Pick off the others!"**

" **Sounds Good. Ribbit"**

" **Contact us if something goes wrong!"** Monoma finishes for Izuku, the two turn their Microphones off and Head off into the Metal Jungle.

"What's wrong, Monoma? You're acting much differently from before."

"I'm fine. Let's just focus on the task at hand." He says flatly. Before Izuku replies, He catches something out of the corner of his eye.

Turning around, the path is completely blocked off by giant green vines.

"I think-" He doesn't finish before the vines Lash out at the two of them. Before either of them can react, a loud noise, that of Giant cracks being formed in concrete. A giant wall of Ice forms on the Vines, freezing them in place.

"Be careful! There's a scout nearby!" Izuku calls out, Both watching and listening intently.

"How do you know that?" The two stand back to back, rotating around.

"I doubt Shiozaki can see from her vines, meaning somebody's giving out information!" He explains, Looking to his left. Right there, is a mess of pipes, and in the darkness, is eight little dots, four green and four red. In a low whisper, Izuku tells Monoma:

" _Right there, with the eight dots, in the pipes. When I say, Extend your tongue and latch onto him."_ They slowly rotate around and allow Monoma to get a glimpse of the glowing dots.

"Agaricus Campestris!" Monoma says, and spores visibly detach off his body. The area around them is soon filled with white mushrooms, including in between the pipes.

"NOW!" Izuku yells. Within a second, Monoma extends his tongue and grabs onto the person in the darkness. Monoma jerks his body away and tosses the person out of the darkness, Revealing a person in a straight black jacket and pants. With a rather high collar. He's wearing a scouter-like device on his left eye and a device on his right hand that's displaying eight dots. He has light blue hair and has a few pounds on him. He's got A couple giant white mushrooms, on the top of his head, under his left armpit, and on his left knee.

"Shoda!" Izuku yells. Shoda Brings his left hand up and strikes the tongue. At first, Monoma winces, and then he screams, letting go of Shoda. He retracts his tongue into his mouth and almost crumples to the floor, holding his mouth.

"Shiozaki! Three degrees to the left from before!" Shoda yells at seeming nobody.

"Not today!" Izuku yells back, Dashing at the chubby boy, boosting his speed with his wings, allowing himself to quickly close the gap. Izuku raises his fist, and dives for the punch. Shoda takes a step back, dodging the punch.

"FLYING FEINT!" Izuku shouts out, flipping mid-air revealing the true strike. By intentionally missing the target with the first punch, the user performs a flip and uses the given momentum to slam-kick the target. Izuku brings the heel of his foot down on Shoda's head, making the boy fall forward, but not knocking him out.

"Nice-" he doesn't finish before another impact hits his head, smashing his face into the ground and shattering the scouter.

"Don't count me out." Monoma says, blood dripping from his mouth.

"You good? That's not normally a good sign." Izuku says, calling over to the blonde. Before he responds, the same concrete-cracking sound is heard, but no Ice comes to the two.

" **S-S-Sorry guys."** Asui says over the radio. Izuku quickly turns on his radio and says:

" **Tsuyu! What happened!?"**

" **T-Todoroki. I think I'm gonna sleep now. Good Luuuuuu-"** She doesn't finish before she falls unconscious.

"Damn. Asui is out. This'll be tough. If I know Tsuyu, She'll be alright. **Komori? Komori! Can you hear me?"**

" **Loud and clear! I've taken care of that purple headed creep!"**

"Mineta! That's great! We've got a solid chance of winning now!"

" **Welll, That's the thing. I kinda used that special move you taught me, he's incapacitated, I think he's still alive. He kinda creeped up on me and bound me down. I can't move anything. But that's the magic of Shemage! I can still help you all! I'll be giving you support from here!"** She announces, cheerily.

"Who is this?" Izuku asks Monoma, to which he shrugs, without looking at him.

' _She transformed after she got onto the battleground. Does she want to be an Idol or something?'_

" **Well, Keep doing that. You won't be moving for a while, I'm willing to bet. Going Radio silence."** Izuku says, Turning off his receiver.

"Well Shit-" Izuku says, putting his hand on his forehead.

"-take mushrooms. Monom-" Izuku continues stopping when he sees his partner, hand on his mouth. He's sitting down with his legs in his arms.

"What's wrong." Izuku demands, rather than asks. Monoma is silent for a moment, and says:

"I don't know." His voice is weak and cracky, as if he's trying not to cry.

"I guess it's because I-I can't do this. Being a hero." He continues, not letting his voice get any louder. Izuku approaches the blonde, and crouches down.

"Now why would you think that?"

"I… I've always been told that since my… I've been told with my personality, and quirk, I shouldn't be in the hero business. I got here simply to prove them wrong that I'm not him. To prove that I could be a hero. But I don't know what to do now that I'm here. I'm not strong, or fast, I don't even have my own technique. People don't want to work with me because of how confident I act. You're the first person, the first who's taken an interest in me and my abilites. The others on our team may act like it, but I see it. It's a familliar look in their eyes, that show they're only doing this because that they have to. My whole damn life people pushed me around because I'm weak, I'm nothing without my quirk. This quirk fit for a villain, this power-seeking quirk, and even then, I can't use your quirk! I'm nothing without my quirk! And I can't even use that properly! I'm… It's a perfect example of how bad of a hero I would be. I'd be more fit for a villain." He vents. It's obvious he's holding something back, but he wants to say it. Izuku doesn't push it and thinks for a moment, before saying:

"Ya know, I thought I was quirkless my whole life." Monoma gives him a certain look of confusion and Izuku continues.

"For ten years I wanted to be a hero, to save somebody from a villain, but nobody believed in me. No students, no adults. Not even my own mother. I once had the chance to meet somebody, they saved me from dying. But… He was my favorite hero, and he out of everybody in the world told me that I couldn't be a hero, and that I was crazy, for having that dream. But there was that one person. He always told me that I could be a hero, and that I did have a quirk. It was him that helped me unlock it. To be honest, I wonder what would have happened if I wasn't impulsive and didn't just grab onto him like that. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be here today if so. But let me tell you this-" Izuku stands up straight and looks down at Monoma.

"A hero is somebody who wants to help people, because it's the right thing. We all encounter our individual struggles on this journey. Quirks aren't everything. I've been training to find a fighting style to suit my wings, since most normal ones don't cut it for me. It's not the quirk you use, hell, It's not even quirks. It's straight will and determination. Now, Let me tell you the one thing I wish I heard my entire life-" Monoma looks up to Midoriya, who extends out his hand.

"I believe you too, can be a hero." Monoma looks down and smiles softly. Little tears form in his eyes as he grabs Izuku's hand, starting to rise. He looks at Izuku and says:

"Then we'll be heroes, together." Izuku smiles back notices something start to crawl up his leg.

"Watch out!" Izuku grabs Monoma and flaps his wings, taking both of them up.

"Wah-" Monoma starts, as they're pulled back down. Monoma reaches toward Izuku's leg and grabs a vine. In an instant, his hair turns green and extends back towards the pipes.

"You can copy that too!"

"I just told you, You're the exception! I can feel my way over to them!" Monoma's eyes widen and a familiar cracking sound can be heard.

"Look out!" He yells, pushing the vines to push is out of the way of a giant glacier coming our way. He breaks off the vines and they land.

"They know we're here, Come on!" Izuku says, hooking his arms under monoma's and they lift off again, flying in the air. Just as they reach above the pipes, they spot the two members of the opposite team, to which Todoroki simply looks up and Ibara starts to use her vines to catch them.

"Monoma." Izuku says, Getting his attention.

"What?"

"I'm going to throw you." Izuku says, in the most serious tone he could manage.

"What? That's stupid!"

"I'm throwing you towards Todoroki! When you make contact, Copy his quirk!" Izuku says, Starting to spin them around.

"O-Okay! Just say when!" Monoma says, agreeing to Izuku's plan. Izuku starts to dive down, spinning in the process. The vines snake under them, and rise when Izuku says:

"NOW!" Using his momentum, Izuku throws Monoma. The vines rise and Wrap around Izuku by the wings, Completely halting him. Monoma Starts to fly through the air, catching Todoroki off-guard. He puts up a small Ice wall, and dodges. His right side almost completely covered by frost. Monoma yells at the top of his lungs, barely catching Todoroki by the shoulder. In an Instant, instead of a white winter wonderland, A blazing Inferno appears where Todoroki and Monoma once were. A giant wall of fire separates Izuku from everybody else. At the same time, Ice is forming in random directions, attempting to put out the flames. It's almost blinding to look at.

"What the hell?" Izuku asks, Quickly deactivating his wings, falling to the ground. Once he lands, he activates his wings again and spins around, cutting the vines behind him.

' _No time to think about that, Ibara is Just behind that wall of fire, If I can subdue her, I can help with Todoroki, we'll win!'_ Izuku thinks, Starting to Run towards the wall of fire.

' _She's a solid twenty yards from the fire, and she'll react before I'd get to land a hit on her. That means… I got one shot at this.'_ Izuku thinks, allowing air to fill his wings, as he flies forward. He quickly approaches the wall of fire, and flips, Covering himself in his wings. Izuku screams in pain as the flames consume his wings, feeling the intensity of the heat on his wings. The moment the pain stops for a brief moment, Izuku opens his wings, he's facing Ibara, who is sending out her vines towards both Izuku and the two to his left, who are seeming intertwined in a tornado of fire and ice, sending steam into the atmosphere. Izuku Opens his wings as wide as he can, gathering as much light from the fire and sun as he can. He puts his left hand in front of his right, and forms a very bright object in his hands. It's curved in his left hand, and a smaller thin line is formed in his right. Izuku's eyelids droop, massively draining his stamina. A final, longer, thicker line forms in the middle, pointing out towards Ibara. Izuku takes a deep breath and screams out:

"BOW OF LIGHT!" He pulls back and lets go of his right hand, releasing the thick arrow. The arrow rockets off, leaving the light from Izuku's wings, it gets slightly smaller, but the bright light from the fire prevents it from shrinking too much.

The arrow flies towards Ibara, who's eyes widen and brings up her hands to stop it. She doesn't react in time, and the arrow slips through her arms, and lands itself smack dab in the middle of her face. Her head reels back, along with the rest of her body as the arrow explodes into a white light. Ibara falls onto her back, out cold.

"Alright- Now… I… dammit." Izuku mumbles, landing. He takes a few steps, looking towards Monoma and Todoroki. It seems like Monoma is struggling to keep up, while Todoroki, looks like he's gotten his second wind.

Izuku takes two steps, and collapses into the concrete, one knee in the ground, trying to crawl his way to Monoma.

"Fire?" He mumbles, standing up, only to be pushed back by an intensely hot wave of steam. A stray piece of debris flies straight forward and smacks him in the head. Izuku falls back, Covering his front half of his body with his wings. He brings his hand to his forehead and sees that it's bleeding, bad. About thirty yards in front of him, Monoma is yelling something at Todoroki.

"Half- The Hell?!- Answer!" Is all Izuku can make out in the steam rushing past his ears. Izuku stands up, only to slip on Ice that has formed at his feet.

' _I can't put away my wings, the steam forming might melt my skin off, not to mention debris will pelt me over and over. I can't shoot off another light arrow or I might put myself in comatose. I'm running on fumes right now as it is. I can't… Damn it.'_ Izuku thinks to himself, getting up again.

" **Monoma! If you can hear me, Don't bother responding, save your energy, If you can, Use the ice to try and encapsulate him, If we can do that, he won't be able to escape. I wonder if the fire part of his quirk is too restraining on his body, and if that's why he doesn't use it. Anyways, When you do, turn off the flames!"** Izuku says, activating his earpiece again. And in a moment, the steam stops, and Izuku's wings stop feeling the heat, Izuku looks through the crack between the wings.

Todoroki is on his knees, a glacier at each side of him. Monoma, is frozen in said glacier, he seems like he's passed out, just his head outside the iceberg.

"Now, Midoriya, do you give up?" Todoroki says, getting to his feet. Izuku looks shocked at first, then notices just how bad His enemy is. Todoroki's shirt is all burnt up, with patches of ice here and there, the entirety of his left side, that was covered in ice, is melted, revealing his burn scar. His breaths are shaky, and you can see his breath when he exhales.

' _He's not too much better than me, in fact, I think he's worse. If I can just close the gap… Then If I land a solid hit. Then again, I hardly think I could fly.'_ Izuku takes a step back, and raises his wings, only to collapse again.

"Just surrender, you won't beat me." Todoroki tells him, taking a step back.

"No, I won't." Izuku says, pushing his wings into the ground, lifting him up.

"What the-"

"I Won't let you get off that easily!" Izuku says, both wings embedded into the concrete, lifting him up to his feet.

' _I don't care about demotion, I don't care about how dumb I must look right now. I don't need to win. I just need to show him-'_

"A HERO WON'T GIVE UP!" Izuku shouts, one eye is closed, blood dripping down into it, and off his chin.

"What the-" Todoroki doesn't finish before Izuku gets down to his feet and is rushed. He doesn't get far, taking about twenty steps before either tripping or passing out, flat on his face.

"TEAM TODOROKI… WINS!" Todoroki hears Vlad say over the intercom.

' _What the hell was he thinking?'_ Todoroki thinks to himself, taking a few steps to the Iceberg holding monoma. He puts his left hand on it and melts it, freeing the blonde.

Although he's passed out, he can tell he's still breathing. Todoroki limps over to the exit, and looks back, noticing something.

On Izuku's left wing, about in the middle, is one, long, Jet-black Feather, which doesn't even seem to shine like the rest of the feathers. 

Izuku opens his eyes to find the ceiling of the Nurse's office.

"Wh-"

"Don't move. You're exhausted." Izuku hears a familiar voice say. He looks to his side to find recovery girl, watching over him.  
"Here, Have these." she says, Forcing some gummies into his mouth. He reluctantly chews and swallows them, immediately finding himself with newfound energy, although, he's still tired.

"Wow, What time is it?" Izuku asks, sitting up.

"It's been about three hours since your round ended. In fact, I think the last group is about to stop."

"Three hours!?"

"Yes, we had to wait until Komori got unstuck from Mineta. I swear boy, it seems like you're more of a demon than an Angel." Izuku is confused for a moment, until he looks at the other beds. In one, is Nirengeki, whose face is several levels of messed up, a broken nose, black eyes and possibly a broken jaw from the looks of it. One look at Mineta and Izuku wanted to throw up. Nothing was super wrong with him, apart from the fact that he was foaming at the mouth.

"I-Is he alive?"

"Very much so, he's still got mushrooms in his lungs, though. That's unfortunate. He'll be fine." Recovery girl assures him.

"Anyways, That Shiozaki girl was out as well until about twenty minutes ago. She had a broken nose and an almost fractured skull. I'm surprised she recalled everything that happened." She continues, getting up.

"So can I go or-"

"Yes, that piece of Debris wasn't anything major. So I could easily heal it."

"B-But I was bleeding like crazy!" Recovery girl scoffs and says:

"It was a scalp wound. They bleed a lot but they aren't anything major, apart from blood loss. But you're tough so you're fine. Now get out of here." Izuku is shooed out of the Mini Infirmary and proceeds to head over to ground Gamma.

Izuku walks into the observation room, in which has everybody in it, Iida, Sero, and The two from Class B look absolutely exhausted, while those on Team Tokage, looked… Well to put simply: Pissed.

' _I'm willing to bet that they did exactly what I thought.'_

"Well, Now that we're finished, get changed and head back to the class. We'll discuss the events of each battle once we're there!" Vlad says, turning to Aizawa, who hands him a paper.

"So, that was pretty intense." Bakugo says to Izuku in the locker room.

"Yeah, I guess. Not as much as yours though."

"Well I make every fight look intense, since I make explosions out of my hands." He replies, putting his dress shirt on.

"I guess that's true, but still, I thought you were burned alive there for a minute."

"Nah, My wings would protect me. If I stayed over the flames, however, I would have been roasted." Bakugo half-laughs at this, to which Izuku chuckles slightly, thinking about how he executed his super move, holding himself in his wings moments before. In hindsight, Cooking himself in the fire probably wasn't the greatest Idea.

"Whatever, but I didn't know you worked out a super move utilizing that light manipulation. It was actually pretty effective."

"I actually use the light manipulation with Comet Drop. I just solely used it here. It's really draining, though." Izuku says, starting to button up his shirt.

"Nevertheless man, It's good that you've figured out how to use a type of trump card with it."

"Actually, the move itself probably isn't all that effective. The only reason that it was as strong as it was is because of the fire behind me. It created more light to make the Bow and Arrow stronger. In normal circumstances, it wouldn't be as strong, and if the 'shadow' of purified light wasn't leading further."

"Stop putting yourself down. You just need training, that's all." Izuku smiles softly, and tries to straighten his tie.

 **Round 4: Team Todoroki WIN**

Through pure luck, with the lack of coordination and teamwork, team todoroki started with putting Asui into hibernation by using Todoroki's ice. Although Izuku and Monoma took out Shoda, their location was revealed, forcing them to leave. Komori and Mineta captured each other, by both binding Komori and Komori asphyxiating Mineta. That left the two powerhouses of Team Todoroki left. By throwing Monoma, Izuku managed to keep Todoroki distracted long enough by fighting Monoma to take out Ibara, who had almost captured everybody at once, if it wasn't for Todoroki's lack of coordination, which killed Ibara's plants. Monoma copying Todoroki's quirk, fought in a battle of fire in Ice, which resulted in melting Todoroki's right side, allowing him to be reinvigorated. Extreme steam and debris stopped Izuku from advancing on the two. Monoma was trapped in Ice, and both Izuku and Todoroki pulling a bluff, Izuku passed out due to exhaustion and possible blood loss, resulting in a lucky win for team Todoroki!

 **Round 5: Team Iida WIN**

With a clever strategy from team Iida, odd use of their quirks, and a perfect storm of bad events, they managed to capture almost every member of team Tokage. By using Sero's tape and Bondo's glue, they managed to put three of the four in their containment by having Iida speed around each person and bring them back, bounded up. The only person who seemed to show real difficulty capturing was Setsuna herself, who was able to avoid capture by tearing herself apart and dodging capture. Tokoyami was barely captured due to Dark shadow being uncooperative in the darker time of day. Kaminari was baited into using his quirk at full power, only to have it all be attracted to Tetsutetsu, who redistributed it all across ground gamma by touching a pipe. The resulting shock was able to strike Juzo, who was attempting to turn the ground soft in order to avoid being captured by Iida. Tokage, being the last member of her team left, was forced to surrender, giving the win to team Iida with a clean sweep.

"Now, I bet you're wondering about rankings." Aizawa says, taking out a remote. All of the students from class 1-A and B are standing in front of a screen, in front of vlad king and Eraserhead. He clicks the remote and says:

"We'll announce the stats of each individual class." The last three of class 1-A are censored, and the first three of class 1-B are censored as well, keeping it a mystery.

1: Katsuki Bakugo

2: Mina Ashido

3: Momo Yaoyorozu

4: Izuku Midoriya

5: Ejiro Kirishima

6: Hanta Sero

7: Koji Koda

8: Ochako Uraraka

9: Toru Hagakure

10: Tenya Iida

11: Tsuyu Asui

12: Yuga Aoyama

13: Fumikage Tokoyami

14: Minoru Mineta

15: Kyoka Jiro

16: Denki Kaminari

17: Shoto Todoroki

18: [ **Redacted** ]

19: [ **Redacted** ]

20: [ **Redacted** ]

A collective sigh of relief is heard, while three people tense up. One, a giant of a man with tentacles at his sides, another with a tail, and one with thick lips, and of pure muscle.

"Now, about your rankings, this was based on overall how well you did acting as heroes, things like teamwork, use of your quirk, creativity, and of course how you captured people. So you may have taken everybody out, but if you took out one of your own teammates, you could potentially have lost the exercise entirely." Aizawa explains. Izuku looks over at class 1-B, when he sees three people practically bouncing on their feet. Monoma, who is mostly calm, but has a slight grin. Pony, who is shaking in anticipation, and Ibara, who has her hands down in a prayer, and what seems to be a bandage on her nose.

"Now I've explained this, here are your results." Aizawa clicks another button and reveals the last three.

18: Mezo Shoji

19: Masahiro Ojiro

20: **Rikido Sato**

The tension in the room Rises as everybody looks over to the man, who is looking down now.

"Complete lack of communication on your part, getting knocked out instantly, charging in head-on and losing a 2v1, Is why you lost your seat in class 1-A, Sato." Aizawa says, looking at the student.  
"Your hero gear will now be transferred to class 1-B. I hope you'll find some hero agency to be a sidekick at, if they accept you for this." Aizawa finishes, gesturing over to class 1-B.

"Well on slightly happier news-" Vlad begins.

"-Here's your new student." Vlad puts out his hand, gesturing towards a girl. It's Ibara, who's wearing a soft smile on her face. She bows slightly and says:

"My name Is Ibara Shiozaki, It's my pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah yeah, Shiozaki, you're seat number ten. Go on Sato, find your seat." Aizawa says. Rikido looks up and smiles, walking towards the rest of class 1-B.

"I guess I'll just have to try a little bit harder than the rest of you!" He says, his smile unwavering. Aizawa presses a button on the podium and the Wall lowers again. The last thing before the classes are split apart is the resident madman, Monoma, smiling at Izuku, giving a thumbs-up. The wall Lowers with a _THUD_ and the two classes are seperated, each with one new member.

"Well that's all for this class. Go home. We've kept you here way too long already. You all can go introduce yourselves later." Aizawa says, before practically sprinting out the classroom.

Nobody complains at this, since everybody is extremely tired. Izuku grabs his bag and takes out his phone, to find several texts and a missed call from his mother.

' _ **Izuku, where are you?'**_

' _ **So Yueii called me and said you'd be gone for a little bit.'**_

' _ **I have a surprise for you when you get home, so you better hurry!'**_ Izuku smirks a little bit and walks out of the class with Bakugo. It's dark out now, without a cloud in the sky.

"That was kind of uneventful. Fortunately it was just some extra." He says to Izuku.

"K-Kacchan! You can't say that, he would have a future in the hero business!"

"Eh, whatever, what's so bad about being demoted to a lower class anyways? It's not like it'll list you as a crappy hero."

"W-Well imagine it, when you're a pro, if you're looking for a sidekick then you want a really good person who can blossom into their own hero. If you look at their profile and see that at the most prestigious hero school in the country, they were deemed unworthy of the higher class? We're in 1-A for a reason, we're supposed to be seen as the overall better potential heroes, despite what the entrance exams said, not to mention we're all examined on how our quirks would work in actual hero business. Like Mineta, he's not the most noble person, we all know that, but his quirk is actually really useful, not to mention that he's actually really smart, since he aced the mock exam." Izuku explained to him, to which Bakugo just shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess I kinda understand. Anyways, whaddya think about Pothead?" Izuku gives Bakugo a confused look, and freezes, remembering something.

"I-I left something in the class. Go on without me!"

"Whatever Tenshi. Just make sure to sleep." Bakugo tells him, walking off.

' _What type of nickname is "Pothead?"'_ Izuku thinks to himself, taking out his wings and flying off to the roof.

' _I wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't here. Sensei did tell us to-'_ Izuku's train of thought is interrupted as he sees that the girl is indeed there, looking over the railing. Izuku lands behind her and puts his wings back.

"So you came." She says, turning around.

"Y-Yeah. I wasn't expecting you to actually be here, though. Also, sorry about your nose."

"Oh, why it is just fine now, It's been completely healed."

"But I broke it. Shouldn't you just be mad at me for that?"

"Well I should be, but we must forgive and forget. Now I know that I was vague, but…" her voice trails off for a moment, before saying:

"Is that really a quirk?" Her question seems out of the blue, which makes Izuku jump.

"What the-Of course! What else could it be?!"

"Well you could be an actual Angel!" She responds, leaning towards Izuku.  
"I'm not an actual Angel. As far as I know, this is my quirk."

"Exactly! You may just not know or remember that you're an angel! It's just like the old testament! You're supposed to be a messenger that gives us a warning, to tell us about a second coming of Jesus, or a cataclysmic event! You're supposed to bring the pure of heart with you!" She's practically jumping up and down now, her fists balled up close to her chest, like how an excited child would.

"I-Okay, you know what? Let's just say I am, and then what?" Izuku asks. Having absolutely no knowledge of Christianity or… Whatever she's talking about.

"You bring the pure and the saints to heaven, and you let the sinners burn!" She exclaims.

"Oh. Okay." Izuku says, thinking about how nonchalantly she said that.

"Uhm, I apologize, I got a little carried away. Anyways, I wanted to ask you-" she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a flyer.

"Would you be interested in joining a club?"

"What?" Izuku says blankly.

' _How can she just so casually switch subjects like that?!'_

"The bible study club! I thought that with your quirk you would be interested in something like this." She says, handing the piece of paper to Izuku. He takes it and looks it over. It's nothing special, really. Just some general information on the club as well as several crosses on it.

"Uhh-" Izuku doesn't finish before a loud clanking sound is heard. They look towards the gates to see that they have closed, giant metal walls blocking off the entrance.

"I can get us off the roof and off of school grounds." Izuku says quickly, pocketing the flyer.

"How?"

"I have wings remember?"

"Oh yes, well, what are you waiting for?" she extends her arms out.

' _Well I didn't think this far ahead.'_

Izuku hooks his arms under hers, to which he immediately blushes. He takes out his wings and quickly flies them over the walls of U.A. Izuku lands faster than he thought humanly possible without harming either of them.

"Thank you, I must be going, but I do hope to see you again! I look forward to fighting alongside you against the evils of our world!" She says, half-running away, waving at Izuku.

 _ **Ba-Dump**_

"The hell was that?" Izuku mutters to himself, shaking his head. 

Izuku walks up the stairs of his apartment, exhausted.

' _Thank God I got out out of there, I don't think I could have talked to her any longer. I probably would have broken down right then and there.'_ Izuku thinks to himself, unlocking the door to his apartment.

"I'm home!"

"Izuku! Come here!" His mom says, excited.

"Hold on a minute!" Izuku slips off his shoes, not noticing an extra pair. Izuku walks past the hallway and looks into the kitchen, to find his mother, who made Katsudon.

"What's up, you said you have a surprise." Izuku says, walking over towards the table.

"Hey." a voice behind him says. Izuku quickly turns around and sees a man. He's somewhat tall, just under six feet. He looks almost sickly, his skin almost pale from years of working. He's slightly slouching, and his clothes are slightly baggy. His most distinguishing featues are a light splash of freckles across his face, the giant metal wings that are attached to his back, and his dark, green hair. Izuku's eyes widen as he looks at the man in shock.

"D-Dad?"

 **BOOM I finished the chapter. This was by far was one of the more difficult chapters to write for me, with such a long, drawn-out fight scene. This is where we're seeing obvious changes from canon, and I got a plan for all of this. And looking at my physical copy of events to come, I hate myself for it. Anyways, onto the reviews!**

 **Bp136714**

Okay so I can see your reasoning, also good job making the Kota development believable many struggle with writing him. The guesses I have now for the person moved is either Ojiro or Sato due to their less than stellar performances.

 **I really didn't have to try with Kota, he kind of came to me naturally. He reminds me of myself, being antisocial, honestly. And as you can see, you got the person who's being demoted right, He's honestly the person with the least development and screentime (Apart from Toru) but even she had some development with her quirk. It was either him or Ojiro, but I do feel like since Ojiro has little drawbacks, he's just outright better than sato.**

 **Death of Snipers. So I'm just gonna answer your questions here again, since the review is so long.**

 **So I realized the whole "counters" thing was really bad sounding, and is probably not great at all, but I honestly just randomly paired the groups together. I just put that in there to make it seem like it was intentional. The only group I thought about was Team Iida, which I laughed at when I created it.**

 **I have no comments about the whole Mineta deal as I pretty much agree with all of that. The only thing I would say is that the whole U.S.J thing, is the perfect front for anybody who would intentionally just hide away and avoid all contact with the villains, because they're just students, and nobody can blame them for not knowing how to cope with a surprise attack. I just thought I'd say that the idea of this, and suggesting a traitor with all the previous events, is brilliant.**

 **I tried to answer your demotion question here, as you can see. I feel like I couldn't really explain it, but if you're looking at some application for a guy for a job and see that they were originally in like, geometry in high school but had to be put down to algebra because he wasn't good enough for geometry. That's how I envision it, at least. Also, just think about the social problems that could arise from it like, "You're one to talk! You got demoted from class 1-A! You're shit!" Like, it seems like it would be brutal. Also, Monoma's inferiority complex, I feel like it would be a permanent thing, despite 1-A's publicity.**

 **As for the rest of the review, you're right, but I never intended for Izuku to win in the first place. Grouping up is just plain stupid, seeing as if they all get ensnared in vines or frozen, Game over.**

 **Thanks for the rambling!**

 **Melancholy's sunshine:**

How well can you control your tongue...? Lovely. I started cracking up there. Considering how much he talks in canon over beating them, I'd say not much impulse control in the tongue department.

As for your question over Koda's quirk working on Nezu, I think with his High Specs and Koda's control animals, that Koda's quirk would be more like an impulse. Something harder to stop when you're an animal and instinct is the majority of the thought process. With Nezu, while more animal than his coworkers, he has a more sadistically human like intelligence. So control becomes an impulse or compulsion that could be pressed aside if he can discern it isn't his actual desire.

 **Thanks for answering that question! I can't say whether or not that'll be something in a future chapter, but hey, I couldn't decide on something. As for the tongue, I'm kind of proud to say that I though about how to phrase that and how to stop it for a solid twenty minutes. I thought that with how much he just goes on and on about how 1-A were supposed to be their superiors, he had quite the slick tongue.**

 **Thank you Shadowshinobi666!**

 **Bonzenz**

If you want a really cute koda x Ibara fanfic read flora and fauna they're so adorable together

 **I read it all when I saw your review here, and I love it. I recommend it to everybody reading this right now.**

 **D3lph0xL0v3r: I'll just answer all your comments here.**

 **Thank you! First off. Now, I feel like I should say here that I do have a definite plan for the end of this fic, and exactly the last words that it will contain, since this is a flashback type of thing. But that is a LONG LONG time away. Toshi already is, we'll be seeing that soon. As for the successor, we'll get to that eventually. We got the gang all here, and this type of romance will probably take a little bit to develop, as you can see from his initial reaction from Ibara. I really am excited to get on with this!**

 **Ranger MCaleer:**

Please update soon

 **Don't worry fam, I got your back. I don't have a schedule for this, I tend to upload it when I get done, or when I finish making sure I'm satisfied with the results of the chapter, and when I tie everything for this. But I think that I'll upload this every two weeks or so, maybe sooner.**

 **Anyways, That's all for this chapter! Plus Ultra!**

 **Criticism is welcome!**


End file.
